I Could Not Ask for Anything More
by SilentBeauty9960
Summary: Aubree Bruton is the worlds newest, and biggest, pop sensation,who by chance meets the WWE's newest wrestler Wade Barrett. Watch how they navigate their budding relationship around the bumps in the road that try to tear them apart, and find out if their love is strong enough to endure.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the WWE characters...I only own my characters  
**

* * *

**This is my first story so Please be gentle...I hope you like it!  
**

**Prologue**

The crowd was on fire tonight, jumping around, screaming, and dancing around with joy, and the show hasn't even started yet. Taking my place at the foot of the stage stairs like I have done hundreds of times before, I jump from foot to foot trying to release the butterflies I feel building up in my stomach. I can feel how important this show is, how different it, because he is here somewhere in the crowd he is waiting to see me perform for the very first time, and I can't help but what it to go perfectly. Seeing my queue I dart up the stairs, through the curtains to my mark at center stage as I feel the roar of the crowd flow over me. Quickly, I scan through the front row hoping to see his smiling face, but the lights are too bright, and my adrenaline is starting to pump. As the music starts I slip into the zone, and begin the this show as I have done hundreds of times before, " I'm Aubree Bruton, and who is ready to party?" The crowd roars as I am swept up into the excitement of performing for my fans…and him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Walking around backstage I am in awe of my surroundings', I have been backstage at many different venues, but this one is  
different, this is Wrestlemania. I, Aubree Bruton lifelong WWE fan, was asked to sing America the Beautiful to open the show for  
Wrestlemania 26, which is the biggest honor I have ever had. WWE has been such a big part of my life since I was 7, so to be here is a dream come true for me.

I have my best friend JC with me, he is less impressed, but even he won't be able to stop my excitement. JC and I have been best friends since the ninth grade. The day I met him, he walked up to me and said we were going to be friends, and it just went from there. He is even my music producer now; he is amazing with beats and melodies, all the songs that I have written he has been a part of them.

We are with one of the WWE's tour guides; he is showing us around and introducing us to some of the wrestlers that are walking around backstage. We had just walked out of catering when I saw him for the first time. He was leaning against the wall looking utterly sophisticated with his jet black suit on with a rose pinned to his lapel. He is talking with two other guys' one with shoulder length red hair and the other with jet black kind of spiky hair. I don't think anything of it until he looks up and our eyes meet, and my entire world shifts, and my heart starts to race. He gives me a sly smirk that sends shivers down my spine, I give him a shy smile in return as I quickly look away and quicken my step, as I try to keep will away the heat I feel building up in my cheeks. As we start to round the corner I can't help but peak over my shoulder for one final look, and I am surprised to see him looking at me with a very intense gaze. Knowing I have been caught I quickly look away again as I try to regain my bearings. JC gives me a questioning look, as I give him a small smile in return I turn to the guide "Excuse me, who were those guys standing by the wall outside the catering center." I say trying to be nonchalant about it. "Oh, those three on our show NXT, they are new. The red heads name is Heath Slater, the shorter one with the black hair is Justin Gabriel, and the taller one is Wade Barrett." Wade Barrett, just hearing the name sends a chill through my body, that I don't think I will ever to able to shake.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chapter 2! I just wanted to thank the people that commented on the prologue and the first chapter, it means a lot and keeps me motivated! Also this story is set when Wade was still in NXT in 2010 in case anyone might be wondering about the timing of the story!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's sometime later in the day; I have somehow found my way into the catering area nursing a cup of tea. I try to think about the show tonight, the tour that I will be going right back to tomorrow, and the mountain of other things I have to do but I can't. My mind is on one thing; Wade Barrett.

His intense gaze seems to be burned into my mind, and I can't shake the feeling that it has caused. He looked so cool and collected leaned up against the wall; I can't help but wonder how he stays that poised. I am the farthest thing from that. I might be a "pop princess" as they call me but I am still a 20 year old kid who is still trying to find my way, especially around guys, but I have never felt the way I did when he looked at me. I am broken out of my day dream by a deep, smooth, voice behind me that immediately sets my nerves on high alert, "Hello is it alright if I sit down?" Turning around, I am face to face with none other than Wade Barrett.

Realizing he is waiting for an answer, I quickly nod my head as I turn back around trying to get my heart to stop racing. Sitting down he angles his chair so it's pointing at me and says "I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Stu Bennett" he says with a smile.

"I thought your name was Wade" I blurt out without even thinking. Smirking he says "Well my ring name is Wade Barrett. But, I'm glad to know I'm not a complete stranger to you then." Feeling the blush creep up my cheeks I say "No, I guess you're not, my name is Aubree, but you can call me Bree…I mean if you want."

He lowers his head trying to hide his laughter; I can't help but cringe for being so awkward. Meeting my eyes again he says "It's nice to meet you Bree" with an outstretched hand which I immediate shake with my own, and all I can do is smile.

"So, what brings a big star like yourself to the grandest stage of them all" he asks while leaning back into his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "I am on tour right now, but I knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing at Wrestlemania, I mean I have been watching this since I was a kid. It's kind of a bucket list thing I suppose." I answer as I take some deep breaths to make myself be more relaxed.

"I'm glad you're an actual fan, we get a lot of people here that have no idea what we even really do."

"I can imagine, I have seen some of the guest hosts that you guys have had." He looks at me with an amused look in his eyes as he starts to laugh, and I can't help but laugh along.

"So, are you fan?" I ask. With a confused look on his face he asks "Of what?"

"My music of course," I say as I give him a sweet smile. I can see his eyes widen as he tries to find something to say, and I can't help but laugh "It's a joke Stu."

With a look of relief he starts to laugh as well. "Oh good, not that your music isn't good it's just…not my style." "I figured as much," I say as he fixes me with one of his dazzling smiles that seem to shake me to the core.

"So, are you in the show tonight?" He shakes his head as he answers "No, not tonight, but next year I most definitely will be."

"I'll be sure to look out for that next year."

"Better yet, why don't you come back and watch it live, you can be my special guest." Leaning forward he folds his arms on the table so our arms are almost touching, and it sets the nerves in my arm on fire.

"I'll think-"

"Aubree" turning around I see JC standing there with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, JC what can I do for you" I ask as I try to tell him with my eyes to get lost.

"It's time to go, we need to start getting ready for the show." He says with a twinkle in his eye and smile on his lips.

"Oh, Okay" Standing up I can't help but smile when Stu stands with me.

"It was really nice talking to you Stu; I hope we can do it again soon."

"It was my pleasure Bree" I give him a shy smile as I start to walk away.

"Wait, Bree"

"Yes," I say turning back around with a hopeful feeling in my chest.

"Well…I just wanted to…tell you to have a great showing out there." He looks like he wants to say more, but just smiles.

"Right, Thank you, I will definitely try." Turning away I fall into step by JC as we walk out of catering together with a smile that I just can't seem to shake.

* * *

**There you go. Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to get it up sooner than now, but was having some writers block. But, I got it done! Anyway hope you guys like the chapter, this is more Bree and JC in it but going forward there should be a lot more Wade/Bree time!  
**

**Also Thank you so much for the people that review, I love seeing the feedback so Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh for the love of all things will you please stay still?" JC snapped in his smooth southern drawl.

Turning towards him I stop the pacing I have been doing since I finish my hair and makeup for the show tonight, "What are you talking about?"

"Girl, you are making me nervous with your little pacing party you are having over there. Would you please just sit down, and tell your best friend what is wrong?"

Sighing I walk over and take the sit next to JC, "It's just for the first time in my life I wasn't a complete dork talking to a guy."

"That is a first isn't?"

Narrowing my eyes I slap his leg as he starts to laugh, "JC, I am being serious. I know we've only talked for a few minutes but there was this feeling there that I can't explain. I mean I was nervous, excited, and flustered all at the same time. For the first time in my life I felt like one of those girls that gets the guy."

"That's awesome Bree, but it doesn't explain why you're pacing the floor looking all kinds of confused."

"Because it doesn't matter how I felt, he obvious didn't feel the same. He was just being nice or something."

"How do you figure that?"

"He made no move to ask for my number or anything."

"What just a minute now, I don't think that's true he totally wanted to ask you something right before we walked out I totally could tell."

"You think?"

"Of course, you seem to have forgotten that I am an expert with men."

I can't help but laugh, "I will be sure to tell your boyfriend that next time I see him."

JC just waves me off, "Oh please, that boy knows his place, and that's just the way I like him."

Laughing I get up and walk towards the wardrobe area to start changing into my dress for the night, "Well what am I suppose to do he didn't ask for my number or anything."

"Well that's an easy one just give it to him yourself." JC says walking over to help me zip up my dress.

"I can't do that girls don't just give out there phone numbers to random guys."

"Bree don't be so naive, it's the 21st century. Girls can do anything guys can when it comes to dating."

"Yeah but what if he never calls or-"

"Oh please with the what-ifs, child. Where is the fearless confident girl that goes on stage every night that tears the house down? You show no fear out there why not the same back here to."

"Because being fearless out there won't get you a broken heart, JC."

With a sigh JC wraps his hands around my shoulders, "Aubree your entire life is the music, and it's time to start living it in the real world. It's time to be fearless and take a chance."

"I'll think about it."

Smiling he gently pats the sides of my face before he pulls me into a hug, "That's my girl."

We break apart when we hear a knock on the door, "Yes."

"Five minutes till we need to start walking towards the stage Ms. Bruton." One of the tech guys says.

"Alright, thank you."

"Alright," JC says pushing me towards the makeup table. "One last touch up before you take the stage."

* * *

"Thank you," I say to the tech hand that helps me down the stairs from the stage. I just sang "America the Beautiful" and it was amazing. My adrenaline is still pumping as I walk down the corridor till I see JC, and I can't help but run and gather him into a hug.

"You were amazing, Bree!"

"Thanks, being out there was so…awe inspiring."

"Speaking of amazing," he says as he pulls me closer and beings to whisper, "There is a very tall, very attractive man standing behind me who was very interested in your performance out there."

Wide eyed I peek over his shoulder and see Stu standing behind us looking at me intently. "Oh my gosh, what do I do?"

"Really, have I taught you nothing, go and talk to him," with a roll of his eyes he pushes he around him towards where Stu is standing.

"Bree wait," grabbing my hand he pulls me back towards him.

"What is it?"

"Here," he says as he hand me one of my business cards. Flipping it over I see he has written my cell number on the back.

Wide eyed I look up at him "JC-"

"Nu uh girl remember what we said, take a chance." Turning me around he again pushes me towards Stu who has a puzzle look on his face.

"Hey, Stu."

"Hey, I saw your performance you sang beautifully."

Smiling I push a piece of hair out of my face trying to work up the courage to look back up, "Thank you, it was amazing. I mean I have performed so many places these past few years, but the feeling out there is so intense. I see why you picked this as your job."

"Yeah, it can be addictive. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to watch the show in the box with me. Some of the others guys and their girls will be there as well?"

Feeling excited and sad at the same time I give him a small smile, "Stu, I would love you, but I can't. We have to leave right away to catch a plane to get back to the tour."

Stu steps back with a nod of his head, "Oh, alright it was very nice to meet you Aubree I hope to see you again someday."

I can only smile at him as he turns away. Looking at my hand I remember the card, I gather up all my nerve as I step towards where he is walking away "Stu, hang on a second."

Turning around I see the same hopeful expression I had when we spoke earlier, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Here," I reach out the card as he takes it from my hand.

Looking at me with a confused expression, "What's this?"

"It's my business card…with my cell phone on the back. Maybe you can call me sometime… I mean if you're not too busy of course."

After a few seconds of silence I start to feel really awkward so I start to walk away before I stop and turn back around. "Stu," he looks up at me with the same expression on his face since I gave him the card "Don't make me regret this."

Smirking at me as he rubs his hand over his chin as he points the card at me, "I would never dream of it Ms. Aubree." He nods, puts the card in his pocket, and gives me a dazzling smile as he walks towards his friends who are waiting with questioning looks.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up and see JC, "Wow, I can't believe you really did it. I am so proud right now."

Pushing him away I laugh, "Thank you for having so much faith in me."

JC just waves me off. "So," I start. "Do you think he will call?"

"Honey, with the way he was looking at you I think that boy is going to do a lot more than call."

Walking down towards my dressing room I can't help but hope that JC is right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 4! Reviews are appreciated, and thank you so much to those who comment, it means a lot!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two months, it's been two months since I have seen Stuart Bennett in person. I thought Wrestlemania would have been the last time I spoke to him, but I was pleasantly surprised when my phone rang the day after Wrestlemania with a number I didn't recognize.

Answering it I was met with the deep, rich voice of his flowing into my ears. From then on we talked everyday that we could. We would call, text, and sometimes even Skype each other. We would talk about anything and everything, music and wrestling, sports and everything under the sun.

I haven't heard from Stu today, it has been a busy day for both of us. I have been doing press and photo shoots all day, and has been preparing for tonight. It is the finale of his season of NXT, and he has a shot to win the entire thing. Sitting in the back of my tour bus as we drive to the next town I am anxiously watching NXT waiting like the rest of the world to find out who the winner is.

Standing I start to pace as they go through the motions before they reveal who the winner is. Nervously I start to wring my hands together as I think about how important this is for him, how huge this could be for him, and how badly I know he wants to win.

Looking back at the TV I sit back in front of the TV still wringing my hands as the announcer starts to talk, "And the winner is…Wade Barrett."

For a split second I am in shock, before I know it I am jumping up and down for joy screaming at the top of lungs. I am so happy, and excited, and proud of him that I don't even know what to do with myself.

"What is in the world is going on in here?" Turning towards the voice I see my mom waiting in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"Mom, he won," excitedly I run over to her and pull her over to the TV.

Looking the TV up and down she starts in, "So, this is the boy you have been talking to?" She looks at me with then a less than pleased look on her face; I can only nod my head.

"He is awfully big Aubree…and older looking. You know how those types of guys are Aubree, loud and testosterone filled who are only looking for a good time."

"Mom he is not like that," I say with a shake of my head. "Besides, it's not a big deal we are just talking." Knowing that it will get her to let it go.

With a nod she walks back towards the door, and as she starts to walk through she stops and looks back, "And Aubree…it better stay that way."

"Mom-"

"You know the rules." With one last meaningful look over her shoulder she walks out the door closing it behind her.

Sighing, I plop down on the bed, ever since I start singing at 17 my mom has been my manager, and more times than not that's how she acts. With her it's been all about the music, and now at the age of 20 it's weird to see her any other way.

She has rules against dating and boys when I am touring or working on the music, she says it's only going to distract me from my goals. I have never fought her on it before because dating never mattered to me…until I met him. Now, I can't get the thought of it out of my head. It's really scaring and exciting at the same time.

Lying back onto the bed, I can feel the busy day I had start to take its toll. Closing my eyes my mind is filled with thoughts of Stu as I let the rocking of the bus lull me to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly, I am awoken by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. Trying to regain my bearings I reach for my phone, and I can't stop the smile that spreads over my face, and my stomach does a fill as I see the caller id…its Stu.

"Hello?"

"Hello love." I feel the flush creep up my cheeks, it's not the first time he said it, but it still has the same effect.

"Hey Stu, or should I say Mr. NXT."

"So you were watching, huh?" I smile at his words; I can tell by his tone that he has that cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh please, you know I was. I was totally jumping up and down when you won. I am so proud of you Stu."

"Thank you dear that means a lot."

"You're very welcome, now I just have to get you a congratulatory gift."

"Speaking of that I have an idea of what you can give me."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"A date."

"I'm sorry I think I just hallucinated, you want to do what?"

Stu laughter rumbles through the phone line, "My dear Bree I assure you, you are not hallucinating. And I want to take you out on a date."

"Stuart as wonderful as that sounds I am on tour right now I can't just go out whenever I feel like it."

"I know that Bree. I thought you might be a little apprehensive about this so I did some research. You are on your way to Florida right now right?"

"…Right."

"Well, I looked it up and you have three shows in Florida coming up, then a day off, and the next night a show in Tampa. And it just so happens that I live in Tampa. I was wondering if you on your day off if you would do me the pleasure of going out with me?"

"Stu…I don't know, couldn't I just get you a present or something?"

"The greatest gift you can give me is gracing me with your presence, love."

Oh my. I want to say yes so badly, but I can't help but worry about what my mom has said, the tour, and being completely inexperienced. But, hearing his voice and the pleading tone he is saying those wonderful words I know in my heart I can't pass this up…or him.

With a deep, steady breath I finally answer, "Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone here's chapter 5!  
**

**Thank you everyone who reviews the story. And if you read don't review I thank you for reading as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Your mother is going to blow a gasket, girl."

Lifting my head from my folded arms that are laying on the small table in my dressing room I fix JC with a hard glare, "Thank you, JC. I am so glad you brought that up the thought never crossed my mind."

Pursing his lips as he narrows his eyes at me, "First off, miss thing, sarcasm does not become you, and secondly I was just saying-."

"Say less." I snap

"Okay you two back to your corners."

Turning, I look at the source of the voice, my sister Addison. She is two years older than me she has light brown hair, sparkly green eyes, and a remarkably positive outlook on life. She married her high school sweetheart, Joseph, right out of high school, and about three years ago they had a beautiful baby boy named Sebastian. My sister and I have always been close so when I started to get more popular I brought her onto my team as my tour and appearance seamstress. Her husband came as well and took on the job as my bodyguard because of his tall muscular football player build.

Childishly I point accusingly at JC, "He is sitting there joking around, and I am in turmoil over here."

With a roll of his eyes JC waves me off, "Honey please I don't understand what you are so worried about. He's hot you are hot, so date. Your mom will get over it."

Rolling my eyes back at him I turn towards my sister, "Addie, what do I do?"

Sighing she pulls off her glasses laying them next the dress she is patching up for me and gives me her full attention, "Bree, you are 20 years old you can pick who you want to date or not date. Mom controls every other part of your life; don't let her control this part, it's too important."

Nodding at her absentmindedly thinking it over I get a burst of courage, "You're right, I am my own woman, I shouldn't worry about Mother's insane rules. It doesn't matter what she thinks about this because I am going to do it."

"What I think about what?"

* * *

Wide-eyed I quickly spin around to face my mother standing in the door way with her clip board and a look of concern. "JC and I were thinking about going out and getting dinner and a movie on my night off in Tampa." I blurt out quickly without thinking.

Frowning she steps farther into the room giving me a look that I have come to know means trouble, "You know how I feel about you being out at night, let alone in a different place, the day before a concert."

Before I can find something to say Addison answers behind me, "Mom, come on she is 20 years old and works exceptionally hard, she deserves some time to go out with her friend. Beside she is a smart girl she is not going to get into any trouble, loosen the reigns a little, woman."

Stepping back she gives Addison a look of contemplation, "Alright, Fine. If you must…take Joseph with you."

"No, Mom I can't." I say grabbing her arm as she has started to walk away.

"And why not?"

"Because… Addie and Joe have plans to spend the day at the beach with Sebastian. They are going to be gone the whole day. I don't want my fun to ruin theirs. Besides, Mom, JC and I are capable of taking care of ourselves; we will keep a completely low profile." Inwardly, I cringe at how easier I am lying to my mother.

With pursed lips she huffs, "Fine, Aubree. Do as you please. Do not call attention to yourself and if you get into trouble or something happens call me or your step dad. Now if you're done acting like a child trying to have some quick fun, you have a job to do. Get your dress on and get to the stage dress rehearsal in five, then you start your meet and greets. Don't be late." With a menacing point of her fingers and an angry look that seems to be a permanent fixture on her face these past few months she leaves closing the door with a bang behind her.

Letting out a breath, I turn around to face Addison and JC.

"Aubree Eveland Bruton, did you just come up with some insane lie to your mother just to go out with a boy." JC asks stepping towards me.

I can only nod.

Leaping towards me he pulls me into a giant bear hug, "I am so proud of you, you finally did something your mother would never approve of. I feel like a proud parent."

Quickly I hug him back before I push out of his embrace with a shove and a smile I walk towards Addison as I pull her into a hug, "Thank you so much Addie I own you so big for this, I would never have pulled it off if it weren't for you."

With a dramatic sigh and a smile she hugs me back, "You are darn right you do. But, I couldn't let Mom ruin something important like this for you. You work hard you deserve to have some fun. Besides your still a kid you this the time to have some wild and crazy fun."

"Exactly," JC says walking up and wrapping his arms around us. "Now, let's just hope your Mom doesn't find out."

"Oh my gosh, what if she does find out." I start to panic a little before Addison gives me a little shake.

"Would you relax, since I am apparently taking Sebastian and Joe to the beach tomorrow I will ask her to come with us. Running around after that kid on the beach will tire anyone out. She will be asleep before you leave."

"Thanks Addie."

"You're welcome, and I expect an amazing present for my birthday this year." Laughing she gives me a shove towards the changing area to get ready for rehearsals.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I ask JC for what seems like the hundredth time as I look myself over in the mirror.

"For the last time yes, you look amazing." Grabbing my shoulders he pulls me away from the hotel mirror and over towards the bed. "The dress is amazing, the shoes are amazing, your hair and makeup is amazing, and you are amazing, it's the perfect combination."

"Thank you, JC for everything." I have been a case of nerves all day leading up to this. My mom and my sister have been gone all day, so I haven't had to worry about running into them which barely helps my nervousness.

"I'm just so nervous, this is my first real date, and he is completely gorgeous. I don't want to mess this up, or let on to what a complete dork I am."

"You my dear are a lot of things, but a dork is not one of them. Unique yes, beautiful totally, and completely inspiring, but a dork no. And that is exactly what that boy is gonna see. You have to believe it."

Smiling brightly at I pull him into a hug, "That why I keep you around you big softie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just don't spread it around I don't want people to think I am getting feeling or something."

The ringing of the phone brings us out of our moment. Walking over to JC answers it.

"Hello…yes thank you."

Hanging up he turns towards me with a smile. "You have a guest waiting for you downstairs."

Taking a deep breath as I give JC one last hug, I walk out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. Watching the numbers tick down towards the lobby I can feel the butterflies' in my stomach going wild. With a jerk the elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors open as I step out. Looking around I feel myself catch my breath as I lock eyes with a smiling handsome Stuart Bennett.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**  
**The next chapter is going to be there first date!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's chapter 6! It took me longer to upload then i wanted partly because it's longer than the others and partly because I completely changed it halfway through!  
As always thank you for reading and commenting if you do it really means a lot to have feedback so Thanks!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You look absolutely, beautiful Bree." Stu says as we pull out of the parking lot of the hotel.

"Thank you Stu, you look very handsome as well." Looking at him I smile brightly hoping that he can't see how nervous I am.

The car is filled with silent for the next few seconds; worried I try to find something to say to fill the silence with, "So where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He says he dazzles me with a smile.

We drive for about 20 minutes until we pull into a parking lot that is deserted, looking out through the windshield I am greeted with the breathtaking sight of the beach at sunset.

"This is where we are going?" I ask surprised

With a smirk and a nod Stuart quickly exits the car and runs around to open my door.

Thanking him I walk to the front of the car to get a better look of the beach as he goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk to pull something out. The sun has just set so there is an orange glow to the sky. I am surprised at how empty the beach is for a summer night, though I am happy that there aren't many people around so I won't have to worry about being noticed. Getting what he needed from the trunk Stu comes to stand next to me the front of the car.

"Let's go."

I hesitate at first because of my outfit; heels and a dress are not exactly the best beach wear. But, I can tell he is excited and I really want to know what he has planned so I pull off my heels and begin walking after him.

We walk along a path for a while until we come into an area already set up in the sand. A small table is set up with four torch laps surrounding it. The table is covered in small candles and flower petals. I am in complete awe of what he has set up. He pulls out my chair for me and I sit down as he begins to take food out of the picnic basket that he brought. He has brought a huge array of different foods, from fruits to small sandwiches, and I am amazed at the thought he has put into this. Sitting down in front of me he smiles as he starting arranging the food. "Dig in."

Smiling back I start to pick through the different fruit that he has brought popping a grape into my mouth. After a few minutes of content silence as we eat I can't help but say something that has been on my mind since the date began.

"You know for being a bad guy on TV, this is a really sweet thing to do."

"I thought that too as I was planning this all out; just don't tell anyone it might mess up my image." He says with a laugh that I can't help but to laugh along with. "Honestly, I am kind of like my character, but it's only in certain situations. Our characters are usually an extension of our personalities but more over the top."

"I understand that, when I am on stage I am really outgoing and fearless. But, in real life I can be kind of shy sometimes."

With a twinkle of laughter in his eyes, "I've noticed."

Narrowing my eyes at him in a playful way I give him a gentle kick under the table that sends him into a fit of laughter.

"But seriously Stu, this is amazing I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well, I had to impress you; you fought me hard to go on this date I wanted to make sure it was worthwhile."

"Yeah…that, I am sorry I was kind of hesitant about it, I was just nervous. I have never really been out on a date before. Also, I knew that it was going to cause a problem with my mom."

Concerned he cocks his head to the side, "A problem with your mum, why?"

"She has this rule about no dating when I am on tour or working in the studio because she wanted me focused. I have never really fought her on it…until now."

He gives me his trademark smile that I am starting to think is going to make me blush every time he does it. "Well, I guess I am flattered that you would break a rule for me. So, how did you get your mum to ease up on the rule anyway?"

I hesitate for a moment not sure how to proceed. Should I be honest with him, or not; I don't want to scare him off with my mom's insane protectiveness. But, I know how important honesty is to me so I can't be dishonest to him. Looking up into his eyes I can see he is waiting for my answer, I can't help but think how wonder this whole date has been, he has really fought for this to happen, I can't let this relationship start off on a lie.

With a burst of courage I lean forward on to the table determined to honest, "Can I be honest with you?"

With a light chuckle, "I would prefer that you did."

"I kind of lied to my mother about going out with you tonight. I told her that I was going out with my friend JC instead. She would never understand how important this is to me. Since I have started out in this business she has been my manager and somehow along the way it's become all business to her. I just couldn't let her be the reason that tonight didn't happen."

The next few seconds are filled with silence as Stuart looking me over. I can tell that he is thinking it over in his mind; I can only hope they are good thoughts.

Suddenly he leans into the table mimicking my position, "So you lied to your mother about your whereabouts just so you could come on this date with me."

I nod my head in agreement.

Leaning back in his chair he has an impressed look on his face, "I don't know if I should be flatter or concerned."

"I'd say probably a little of both."

"Well, I am glad that you lied to your mother then."

"Really?"

"Of course, if you haven't noticed I also really wanted you to go on this date." He says as he reaches over the table and covers my small hand into his bigger, rougher one. The feeling is electric. He smiles at me and I give him one in return as we return to our dinner with our hands intertwined.

* * *

The sun has fully set just as we finish out dinner, the moon is full and bright tonight which, along with the candles and torches, gives off enough light while Stuart cleans up our dinner. Putting the basket aside he grabs a large blanket from under the table.

"Come on." Reaching out his hand to help me out of my chair which I grab with as I tell him thank you.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to go watch the stars." With a smile he laces are fingers together and leads me few feet away to small area where with a breathtaking few.

"Wow, you really know how to woo a girl don't you." I say slowly lowering myself onto the blanket without taking my eyes off the night sky.

With a chuckle he takes me place next to me on the blanket, "I have my moments."

Feeling a slight breeze I shiver and instinctively move closer to Stu who automatically wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his warm embrace. I try to keep my breathing in check from his close proximity, but it's difficult. I have never been this close to a guy before the feel of his body, the smell of his cologne, this entire night is so intoxicating its making my head spin. I can't help but feel that it is the best feeling I have ever had, and I never want it to end.

Nudging me slightly to get my attention, "So tell me something personal about you. We have only talked about safe subjects like music or wrestling, you have never told me anything deeper than that."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything, what about your family, tell me about them?"

"Well growing up it was just me my mom and my sister Addison. The only family we had was my mom's parents. My sister and I called them Nana and Papa. We were a close family and we did a lot together. When I was like 16 my mom met my step dad, Charlie, and married him. Soon after my sister married her high school sweetheart, it was like all at once my family was growing. And my best friend JC has to be included in my family, we have been best friends since the ninth grade. He is one of the most important people in my life."

"What about your dad?"

Glancing down I start to pick at the front of my dress in a nervous gesture. "Well my dad left when my sister and I were really little. I've seen him off and on but nothing substantial."

"I'm sorry love, that's terrible."

"It's been hard, but I have my mom, my sister, and my grandparents. I was always loved I try not to let it bother me. But, I got lucky with the family I do have they mean everything to me."

"Is it hard for you being away from them so much?"

"Yeah, it was at first when I was just starting out, but as I got more popular I was lucky enough to be able to give them all jobs around me."

"Really, how did you manage that?"

"Well, my mom is my manager as you know, my step dad drives my tour bus, my sister is seamstress and her husband is my bodyguard. My best friend JC is my producer, but when I am on tour he does a little of everything. It's nice because I can always have them around. Well except for Nana she didn't like the touring life. She said she would rather stay home with her flower garden and visit occasionally."

"And your grandfather, what about him, what does he think of all this."

"Oh, Papa died a while ago. He got really sick for a while and we just couldn't save him."

"I'm so sorry, love." Stu says pulling me closer and gives me a reassuring squeeze as I feel the prickle of tears at the corner of my eyes.

"It's okay. It is partly why I think Nana doesn't want to go on the road. She still doesn't want to be away from him too much. I like to think he would have loved all of this; he is pretty much where my love of music came from. He had the most amazing record collection. He would play records all day and my sister and I would dance around the living room with him."

"That's a wonderful memory to have."

With a sniffle I know I have to change the subject before I start balling. "What about you, what's your family like?" I question turning my body towards him so I can see his face.

"I had a small family myself; it was just my mum, my dad, and my brother. We lived in Wales for the most part of my life. Then I went to the university for a while before I starting wrestling and eventually moved to the states the work for the WWE."

"It must have been a culture shock for you coming over here."

With a nod of agreement he continues, "Yeah it was, but I was lucky to make friends with a few of the other guys from Europe who were going through the same kind of this I was so it helped the transition I think."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah I do. I have a great job, great friends, and you; what more could I ask for."

I duck my head at his statement feeling the intense heat of my blushing creeping up my neck.

I can hear he chuckle lightly as he pulls away. "Alright love, let's go it's getting late, and I don't want you out too late you do have a show to do tomorrow."

With a pout I watch him stand up and wipe the sand off his pants. "Do we have to?"

"Yes we do now come?" he answers while reaching down and grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

We walk back to the table area so he can grab the picnic basket before we head back to the car. Opening my door for me I slide in as he goes around to the driver side and gets in as well. With a one last look at the wonderful sight of the beach he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

Walking in the hotel the lobby is completely deserted as Stu walks me over to the elevators.

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was really magical."

"It was my pleasure, my dear; hopefully we can do it again soon."

"I hope so, but my schedule is busy I don't know when-."

"Don't you worry about all that I got you to go on this one I think I can woo you into another one."

Laughing with a shake of my head I press the elevator button to call it down to the lobby.

"I might not get to talk to you much for a while. I am starting this big angle at work and it might take some time."

I quickly nod my head with understanding, "That's alright Stu; I can't wait to see you on Raw. You deserve it."

"Thank you love, your praise means the world to me."

He start to lean in as if he is going to kiss me and I can't help but hold my breath as I feel myself lean forward as well, until the ding of the elevator startles me and I jump back.

Collecting myself I move towards the elevator, "Well, this is me."

With a nod of his head and flourish of his hand he waves me into the elevator. Hesitating for a second I step forward and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Stuart." Stepping back I walk into the elevator and push the button for my floor.

With a smirk on his face as he rubs his cheek where I kissed him, "Bye love."

I give him one last smile as the door closes between us.

As I exit the elevator at my floor I can't help but feel like I am floating down the long corridor to my room. Tonight was amazing, better than I could have imagined, and I can't wait to do it again. As I scan my card into the door I think to myself there is nothing that can ruin my amazing mood.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

Jumping back from being startled I walk farther into my room and am meet with the sight of my very pissed off mother waiting for me.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is Chapter 7!  
Thank you for the reviews and reading its as usual means alot!  
This chapter is mostly Bree and her mom, but next chapter and going forward should be a lot Bree and Wade time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I feel like a child again watching my mother pace the floor in front of me angrier than I have seen her in a long time. JC and I are sitting at the end of my bed quietly exchanging looks waiting for her to start in on us.

Getting back from my date and hearing my mother's voice I knew that it was not going to be good, but as I got further into the room I saw JC sitting in a chair next to the bed with an apologetic look on my face I knew I was in deep trouble.

"I should have known you and your sister were up to something, but I let it go, I didn't push. I thought you were planning to do something other than what you told me, like go to a different town are something I had no idea that you would be going out with some guy without protection. Do you understand how reckless that was? Leaving alone and no one having any idea where you went is not okay. You are not a normal 20 year old Aubree; you cannot just do as you please. And don't even get me starting on the lying; you have never lied to me Aubree how can I believe anything you say now? On top of all that you do it before the day of a concert. What if something happened to you, how would we be able to have the concert tomorrow let alone finish the tour .Your music is the most important thing Aubree you should not be jeopardizing that for some guy you just met. The music is what should be the most important thing; I have no idea where your head is right now."

"Mom, I am sorry that I had to lie, but you would have never understood. And please don't be mad at JC or Addie they were only doing as I asked it was all my idea from the start. And you're right I'm not a regular 20 year old girl, but I still am one. And I met a guy who I really liked, that has never happened to me before I had to at least give it one shot mom. I have never broken your rules before; I never had a reason to until now. And he is not going to interfere with the music, I can handle it. Stuart means a lot to me mom and that's not going to change, please understand that."

"By the way you're talking, this isn't going to be a onetime thing?"

"No."

The next minute or so is complete silence as she continues to pace back and forth in from JC and me; I can tell the wheels are turning in her head as she is thinking this whole thing over.

With an exasperated sigh she stops suddenly in front of us, "Fine. If you want to date some random guy then do as you please. I am starting to realize that you are not going to listen to reason about this. I will relent about this for now because I know if I continue to forbid this you would just lie about it again, and I will not be lied to. You seem to think you know what's best and are set in this decision, but if this interferes with the tour, or recording the next album I will put my foot down, Aubree."

"Thank you -." Stopping me with a wave over her hand, her mouth is set in a hard line.

"Don't thank me just yet. I want it to be clear that I don't agree with this, and I want no part of it, it is a bad move to be making in the middle of a very successful tour, and the beginnings of coming up with ideas for your next album. You're thinking like a child, not the business woman you should be."

Gapping at my mother's words I can only nod in response.

"Well okay. Get that makeup off and go to sleep, we can't have you tired and your face broken out the day of a show can we." Then with a flourish of her bathrobe she is gone and I am left trying to process what just happened.

After a few minutes of silence JC speaks up, his voice a little shaky. "I have never been so scared of your mom in my life; it's like when she glares she does it right into your soul."

I can only nod my head in agreement. "What just happened in here?"

"It sounds like your mom just gave you permission in a weird angry way."

"That wasn't her permission, that was her relenting until she can figure out how to change the situation to make it how she wants it."

"Girl, your mom is scary; she has turned into this weird, mean robo-momager."

"More like just robo-manager. She hasn't been very motherly lately. And how did she even find out anyway."

"Well that might be kind of my fault. She was walking down the hallway as I was walking out of your room and back towards mine. She saw me and asked where you were since we were already supposed to be gone." He stops suddenly like he doesn't know how to continue.

"And" I prod trying to get him to start talking again.

"And I panicked, she is really scary Bree. She cornered me until I told her where you really were, and she totally lost her top. She told me to call you right away and tell you to get back, but you didn't have your phone so she made me sit in your room with her until you got back. It was horrible." With a dramatic sigh he throws himself backwards onto the bed.

"Now you know what I deal with."

Standing up I walk towards the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Between everything that has happened tonight, I am exhausted, and I know I won't be able to process it all without some sleep. My dream night has turned into a seriously scary nightmare. My mom is not going to let this go, even though she relented about us dating. I know her she is just waiting for her time or some incident to use to get her way. I don't understand why she can't just be happy like any other mother would be, it's like she only see's the business. It's like she won't stop till I am the best in the world and she won't let anything get in the way including my own happiness. She wasn't always like this she used to be fun, vibrant, and full of love. Having fun and doing what you love because you love it used to matter to her and now, nothing. It wasn't until she started being my manager did she start being this cold, mean, calculating person. It stopped being about something I was good at and having fun doing, it became a business and that was the most important thing. I have let her have her way about it all until now, but Stuart is too important to me. I can't let my mom ruin it before I even know what it really is; it was our first date for crying out loud. I hope it will progress into something more, but I know if my mom has her way it will be all work all the time. I can't let that happen.

Walking back into bedroom I see JC passed out on the bed. I shake my head in amusement as I pull the covers over him. I don't have the heart to send him back to his room, he has been through enough. Climbing in the bed next to him I reach for my phone that's charging on the night stand next to the bed, and turn it on. I check all the missed calls and texts from my mom before promptly deleting them, I don't want to hear her yelling all over again, until I get to the newest text message and open it and my heart starts to race, it's from Stuart. Quickly opening it up I start to read it, "Bree, I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you for making it so special. Goodnight love, sleep well. I know I will."

Sighing with contentment I quickly send one back. "Thank you Stuart for creating such a wonderful date. Goodnight and good luck at Raw. I will be watching XOXO."

Putting the phone back on the nightstand I get comfortable under the covers settling in for sleep and try to think of all the good things that have happened tonight and not the bad.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait between chapters...but you know life happens sometimes. But, to make up for it i have THREE new chapter! So read and enjoy!  
As usual THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading and review it means everything to me!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I am exhausted. Ever since my date with Stuart a few weeks ago, and the blow up with my mom, it feels like I have been working twice as hard. Partly, that has to do with my mother's influence. She has been pushing extra rehearsals, longer meet and greets, and she's been scheduling more interviews on the off days from the tour. I know why she is doing it; she is trying to keep me from talking or seeing Stuart. Luckily, I was prepared for this, I knew she would try something to make it harder for me to talk to him, but I knew I could find ways around that. Luckily for us his schedule was just as crazy as mine and our days usual ended around the same time. We knew calling or texting at night time wouldn't be a problem because we would both still be up. I didn't mind the extra work, I loved seeing my fans and knowing that taking a few more minutes to see some of them would make them happy was something I was happy to do.

I didn't mind the extra rehearsals either, it was ultimately making the performances every night better; yeah I was a lot more tired than I used to be, but everything was working out fine. That was until about a week ago.  
Every night Stuart would call me right when he got back to the hotel from the shows. I was usually already done by then and waiting for his call. But, that night he didn't call. It was a Saturday so I wasn't too concerned because he sometimes drives all night to get to the venue for the show the next day. It wasn't until I woke up the next day and realized he didn't call at all that I became a little concerned, but again chalked it up to him being busy.

When the entire day went by and he still hadn't call I was starting to wonder what was up. I begin to run through all of the possible scenarios in my head; had my mother gotten to him, was he over us and on the next one, I told him about what happened with my mom, maybe he realized it was too much, or worse something bad might have happened to him. That night after the show, I decided to call him myself. He was the one who usually called me so this was a new experience. I became even more worried when the call went straight to voicemail. At this point I didn't know what to think, so the next day I sought out Addison and her husband to get some advice.

"So what you're telling me is you are freaking out over a guy you have gone on one date with, and he hasn't called you in a couple of days. Dude, you need to just chill. Guys do this all the time it's like in the hand book. Besides, he has a busy job right, maybe he is busy working. Don't be that girl, no one likes a clinger." Looking up at my sister's husband, Joseph, I can only shake my head at his words.

"Honey," my sister says as she walks over and puts her hand on his chest.

"Yeah babe."

"Shut up." She answers as she pushes him into the empty chair in the corner of my dressing room.

Turning her attention towards me I can see the sympathy in her eyes, "Listen sweetheart, Joseph, in his really insensitive way, is kind of right. He might be really busy, or his phone died, or a million other different things. Don't worry about it yet, give him some time. Try focusing on something else, we only have a few days until our three day break; just focus on that."

"Your right, thanks Addie you're the best." Standing up I pull her into a warm hug that she readily returns.

"Hey, I said the exact same thing."

Simultaneously we both turn and give him an 'are you serious look', which is one that he is used to.

"Fine, I'll just go find Sebastian, he is running your step dad ragged by now, I am sure." With a kiss to my sister's head he slips out of the room and we are left alone.

"How have to stayed married to him for so long?" I ask with a smile.

"What can I say, I love the guy, and he's got a cute butt." With a wink of her eye I am overcome with laughter as she goes back to setting up the wardrobe for the show tonight.

* * *

That's how I got here; one week and nothing; no calls, no texts, no nothing. I've even called him, and every time it's gone straight to voicemail. Packing my stuff off the bus before we get ready to fly home I a fighting a terrible case of the blues. I can't stop thinking about Stu. I wish I knew where he was, and why he hasn't called. He had to know that I would worry about him, I know we aren't a couple and we only had one date, but we have talked a lot over the months since we have meet and the few weeks since our date; I felt really connected to him. I am flying back to Nashville tonight, I should be happy to have a few days off and to sleep in my own bed, but I just can't let this go. I have to know what is going on. Throwing the last of my clothes into my suitcase I stomp over to my lap top bag and pull it out. Sitting on the floor with the lap top in my lap I fire up the computer and pull up a search engine. Typing in his name and waiting for the page to load I am a nervous, what if it's nothing or worse what if it's bad. Running through the different articles nothing really catches my attention until I get to the last one. Clicking it I can feel my heart start to race at what I am reading, and I can't stop the gasp that escapes.

**WWE superstar Wade Barrett has been sent back to England. Barrett has an issue with an expired work visa and has been sent back to England to correct the problem. He will miss some TV time, and should return back to the U.S. in the next week or so.**

"What," my voice startles me when I speak I didn't even realize I had spoke. I am in shock, numb, confused, and hurt. Sent back to England, that's a big deal. How could he have not told me? Looking at the date of the article I see that it was dated the day after we last talked. Did he know beforehand and just didn't want me to know, does he still not want me to know. Still trying to process what I just learned I hear footsteps coming down the hall, then a loud rap of knuckles on the door. Standing up quickly I stuff my lap top back into my back and school my feature before I yell for whoever it is to come in.

"What's the deal slow poke, it's time to go. The plane is waiting." JC says stepping farther into the room.

"Yeah okay, I am ready."

Pausing for a second he looks me over. "Why the sad face, we are finally going home. I bet I know you're still sad about the boy aren't you. I wouldn't worry I'm sure he will come around sooner or later."

Plastering a fake smile on my face to please him pull my lap top bag into my shoulder, "Your right, let's go home."

With a smile he grabs my suitcase and heads out the door as I follow solemnly behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**New Chapter number 2!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dropping my bags in the entryway of my apartment I flip on the light and watch as the apartment is filled with the soft glow. After a four hour plane ride I am finally home. Walking in the living room I stop and look over everything. It's been almost two months since I have been here. The air is kind of stuffy and it smells faintly of apple cinnamon from the air fresher that I have. The apartment is quiet, and empty, and wonderful. It's been awhile since I have been able to just be alone and not have to do anything; I am ready for the break. Now, if I could just figure out this Stuart situation. I thought about it the entire plane ride here. My emotions have been all over the place from hurt, to confused, to plain mad. How could he not tell me something so important? He had been gone for over a week, and he didn't think to call or text, just to let me know where he was and that he was okay. Walking back to retrieve my backs I head back for the bedroom to begin to unpack.

I am sorting through clothes to keep here or take back on the road with me and thinking about how I want to handle the situation when I hear a knock on my door. Thinking that it is probably JC and his boyfriend, Christopher, I head back into the entry way to open the door. Opening the door I am greeted with the sight of a bashful, nervous looking Stuart Bennett.

Gasping for a few seconds, unsure what to say I can't help but feel happy; he's here and safe. As soon as those feeling enter the anger enters right behind it and suddenly I find my voice.

"What are you doing here, no how did you find out where I live, better yet where in the hell have you been? Wait, don't answer that I know exactly where you have been…England, Stuart. You were in England and didn't tell me. I know we aren't a couple but geeze that's not something you keep from someone you care about. What were you thinking?" By the time I finish I am yelling at him and I can see him take a hesitant step back and put up his hands in surrender.

"I know you must be really confused and upset but please let me explain Aubree, please."

Pausing for a few seconds I look him over; his hair looks disheveled like he has been running his hands through it repeatedly, he is bouncing from foot to foot nervously; but what catches me the most is his eyes. They have the most heartbreaking pleading look to them. Without thinking about it twice I move sideways to let him enter. He gives me a small smile and a caress down my arm as he enters and heads into the living room.

Trying to keep my feeling in check I follow him into the living room. I don't want to forgive him about this until I know what happened and I can't let him charm me like he usually does, but I have a feeling those thoughts are going to go right out the window as soon as he starts talking, because I can't stop the one thought coursing through my head…he's here.

"So…talk." I demand after a few seconds of silence as he seems to be looking around the apartment.

Pushing his hands into his pocket he starts to shuffle his feet nervously again.

"Okay listen, I know I made a mistake, I should have called or sent a text message. But, it all happened so fast I got the call that there was a problem with my working visa and I was on the next plane out. I couldn't think straight I was so everywhere about it. It wasn't until I was on the plane did I think about calling. I was going to call when I got there, but my phone died on the plane and when I got to the hotel I realized I left my charger at home. And they don't have any chargers there that would fit, I checked. I went to call on the hotel phone, but I didn't know your number, it was in my phone." Hesitantly he takes a step closer to me, "I wanted to call Bree, more than anything, and I am so sorry, love.

Looking down at my feet as I try to collect my thoughts; the moment he started to talk and his words flowed over me, I believed him. Without a second thought for some reason I knew he was telling the truth, but it doesn't mean I wasn't still hurt.

Looking back up at him and our eyes meet "I believe you Stuart. But, it hurt me so badly. I know there was nothing you could do about it. I went through so many possible scenarios; like something bad had happened to you, or maybe you were over it."

"What do you mean over it?"

Glancing down I start to wring my hands together as I start to express that thought that was running around my head, "I thought you might have not wanted to see me anymore. Maybe you were over whatever we are and wanted out and just didn't know what to say so you stopped saying anything."

Stu takes another step closer so we are face to face and gently wraps his larger hands around my smaller ones and brings them up to lay against his chest. "I assure you right here and now that is not the case and it never will be. I am too enamored by you to ever just walk away, and I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way." Quickly he glances down at our hands then back up into my face before he starts again, "It was the strangest experience not hearing your voice for a week…I didn't like it at all. I missed you, love."

Sighing I pull my hands away from his and run them up his broad chest and around his neck and pull him into a tight hug as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer into his body. "I missed you too…so much." I whisper into his strong chest as feel his around tighter around me even more.

It feels good to be close to him like this, and knowing he feels the same way that I do is even better. We stay like that for a while taking comfort in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

After a while of filling each other in on what we missed, we have moved into the kitchen to eat the take out that was just delivered.

"So you never told me how you knew where I lived."

Nodding his head he finished his bite of pizza before answering, "Yeah, well I called your cell phone actually when I got back into the states yesterday, but you didn't answer JC did. He really gave me a right yelling. After he was finished he told me to send flowers or chocolates or something, but I decided to just send myself."

"Wait a second JC knew where you were since yesterday. That little bitch, he knew how upset I was."

"Hey, don't be mad at him I kind of told him not to say anything I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me…why?"

"Because, you have a very expressive face, love. I can tell your emotions at any moment. That's part of the reason I like you; I always know how you feel. I wanted to see for myself how you felt I guess. I wanted to know if you missed me like I missed you."

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

Slipping his hand across the table and running he runs his fingers over mine, "I most definitely did."

Feeling my head start to spin a little I send him a smile and get one in return. "How long are you going to stay for?" I ask him after a few minutes of silently watching each other.

"I might be able to squeeze out one more day. I don't really have to be back until Monday for Raw."

"Awesome, let's go out tomorrow just you and me."

"Are you sure, your mom might get mad." He says with a chuckle.

"Maybe but she isn't here is she."

"I don't know it's awfully forward of you Ms. Bruton."

"Shut up and just go out with me." I say laughing

Throwing his head back in laughter he answers with a nod of his head and a caress of my hand.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**New Chapter number 3!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Taking one final look at myself in the mirror I walk out of my bedroom and into the living room to wait for Stuart. After our dinner last night we stayed up late talking. We decided to go out to dinner tomorrow night before he left to go back to his hotel room. I thought about asking him to stay but I ultimately decided against it. That was a big step, one that I wasn't ready for; I mean we aren't even official yet. He was very understanding with a quick kiss on the cheek he was gone and I was floating to my room to sleep. The next day after I woke up from a great sleep I found my phone and called JC.

"You absolute brat."

"So he called did he?"

"Nope, he came over. I went to open my door thinking it was you and there he was. He looked so cute I could help but let him in."

"Well, I guess I underestimated him, I didn't think he would show that's some brownie points right there. So is he still there?"

"No, who do you think I am? You; He went to his hotel room."

"Well your right about that you were always better than me at being hard to get."

Laughing at him I answer, "That's true, but thank you JC for answering the phone and making sure he showed up in a roundabout way."

His voice has taken on a softer tone, "No problem, I can tell this one is different. You need someone in your life it's not fair that you have to be alone when the rest of us aren't."

"Love you."

"As do I. I probably won't see you till we leave again. Christopher is on one of his we need to be better connected kicks we are going to couples yoga classes…I swear some days. Anyway, I will talk to you later."

"Bye JC." Hanging up the phone I got about my business for the rest of the day running errands and such until it's time to see Stuart.

I am broken out of thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door. Rushing over I open it and smile at Stuart on the other side. Stepping back slightly I let him into the room and close the door behind him.

"You look beautiful as usual Bree." He said as he kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Stuart you look handsome."

"So I was thinking since you asked me out and this is your town, it's up to you to choose where we go tonight."

"Really, okay I will accept those terms." I say walking over to picking up my purse from the end table where I left it.

"Wonderful, let's go."

* * *

After leaving the apartment we head over to my favorite restaurant in Nashville. It's a quiet and cozy little restaurant, and a perfect place to be alone. After we order we talk quietly until my phone rings looking down at the caller id I promptly hit the ignore button.

"Who was that your other date for tonight?" Stuart asking with a chuckle.

"No, worse it was my mother. Probably calling to make sure I am not doing anything I am not suppose to."

"Maybe she popped over to your apartment and realized you were there." He says with a devious smirk.

"Doubtful she's not here. She hates the city she says it's to crowed and everyone drives like they have no brain. So when I moved out here permanently to recorded my second album she stayed in my hometown."

"Where's that?"

"Orangeville, Tennessee; home of the works largest orange tree festival."

"Really that's where you grew up?" he says and you can hear the laughter in his voice.  
Faking an angry expression, "Hey, don't knock my home town man. It was a small town, but it was home."

"Do you visit there much?"

"Not really, it's only my mom, step-dad, and grandmother that lives there. Addison and her family lives here, and so does JC. That's the only family I really see. I have a few friends that still live around there, but I don't see them much anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its life sometimes things happen that you can't control, you just have to roll with the punches."

"How philosophical of you." He says with a wink and a smile which I happily return to him.

"So, tell me about your childhood."

We talk all through dinner about our pasts, our friends, and our families. After we finished and walk out the door I am struck with an idea. "Hey, let's go for a walk. I know this really great quiet place, and it's such a pretty night."

"Yeah alright lead the way." Smiling at his answer I grab his hand and entwine our fingers together as we begin to walk.

"So did you have a good time when you were back in England?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I got to see my mum, dad, and my brother. I went out with some old friends."

"I'm glad you at least got some fun out of it." He just squeeze my hand in response.

"Here we are." I say stopping in front of a huge gate with big mossy trees all around it.

"Where is here?"

"It's the Nashville Park, it's so pretty at night it has a huge water fountain in the middle. Come on." I say pulling him by the hand to follow me. The park is kind of empty, not most people come here at night. We continue to walk deeper into the park until we get to the fountain. The fountain is huge, it stands in the middle of a grassy area with a stone walkway, and benches all around. There is a spot light right behind it that is lit at night to show off the fountain's beauty.

"Wow, you were right this place is nice."

"I told you so; I come here sometimes to get inspiration for songs. It usually just me and a note pad. No one else knows I come here."

"Until now…" He answers sitting next to me on the fountain ledge.

"Until now." I repeat in acknowledgement of the importance of it.

We are silent for a few minutes just looking at each other, taking in this moment. Stu starts to lean in closer to me his eyes locked on my lips, "You're going to kiss me aren't you."

Nodding he leans in closer until our lips brush before he pulls back slightly as if he was asking if it was okay when he sees no hesitant he moves back in and our lip connect for the first time for a sweet, timid caress. I can't help but sigh as I run my hand up his arms and around his neck and run my fingers through his hair, and I immediately become addicted to the feeling of his smooth, silky jet black hair.

After a minute or two I pull back slightly, but don't let go from around his neck.

"Wow… that was awesome," I exclaim.

"Awesome, really well that's good to know."

Laughing I give him a shove in the chest, "Don't make fun of me, I am kind of new to this."

"New…to kissing, really?"

"Yeah new, I don't go around kissing just anyone Mr. Bennett."

Wrapping his arm around my back so we are so close I can feel his breath on my cheek, "Luckily for you I have no plans of ever being just anyone to you." Knowing that I can't melt into a pile of goo like I feel like doing, I use my hand that is on his neck to pull him forward so our lips connect as he kisses me breathless in the moonlight.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Stuart, it was the best night."

"You're welcome love; I had a wonderful time as well."

Stopping in front of my door I lean my back against it as Stuart stand directly in front of me. "I am gonna miss you when you leave tomorrow. I can't believe I won't be able to see you again until the tour is over."

Sighing he leans forwards and wraps his hand on the sides of my waist, "I know, love me too. It will be alright we will talk all the time, and I will definitely remember my phone charger."

"Please do." I answer wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So what are you going to tell your mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us, I know deep down you don't want to keep things from her so are you going to tell her we are dating."

Blinking at him for a few seconds I let his words sink in, "Dating, were dating…since when."

"Tonight you nut. I told you I'm not going to be just anyone to you and I meant it. You're my girl now…That's if you want to be."

"Of course I do you goof, you just caught me off guard." Smiling at him I lean up and gently kiss him on the chin, "Nothing would make me more happy."

Smiling his patent smile that makes my knees weak he bends down and gives me a slow smoldering kiss that leaves me completely breathless.

Pulling away breathing heavily from our kiss he take a step back, "Alright love, in you go before I ravish you right here."

Laughing I unlock the door and open it before I turn around to face him again, "Goodnight Stuart."

"Goodnight love, sleep well, I'll see you in my dreams." With a kiss on my cheek he saunters down the hallway to the elevator and enters it when the doors open. He gives me one last wave as the doors close behind him.

Leaning against the door frame it feels the only reason I am standing right now. Tonight has been amazing I don't know how anything will ever feel better than this. Heading into my apartment I go over to the end table and place my purse down. I rifle through it until I find my cell phone. Three missed calls from my mom, that's not good. I know I have to tell her. I look at the clock, it's late, but I know I need to call before I go to bed or I won't hear the end of it.

"Hello." My mom's sharp, clear voice flows over the line.

"Mom, it's me…you called."

"Yes, I did hours ago. Where were you and why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Mom, I was out enjoying my break."

"Your break was for you to rest up, not go out and frolic around. Where did you go?"

Taking a deep breath to make sure my voice stays steady I start. "I was with Stuart. He flew in to see me and we went out on a date."

"Did you now." Her voice sounds strained like she is forcing herself to stay calm.

"Yes, and that's not all. We decided to be exclusive. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

The line is quiet for so long I think she might have hung up on me.

"Mom, are you there."

"Yes."

"Say, something."

"I knew I should have nipped this in the bud. And now you're in a relationship. A relationship really, what about the tour, and your music. Aubree your priorities are-."

"They are just fine Mom. Look, I understand that you don't like this and you don't think it's for the best, but this is going to happen whether you like it or not. He means a lot to me and that's not changing now I am asking you to please let it go."

"Fine Aubree, just fine. You're an adult now. I won't comment on it anymore. Now go to sleep and don't forget to work out in the morning. I don't need you to lose your edge we still have a month of shows left to go."Without even saying goodbye she hangs up.

Sighing I set the phone down on the table and go back into my bedroom. She just can't be happy that I am happy. I know that now and even though she says she is going to stay out I am not that sure. After my magical night with Stuart tonight I know in my heart that he is going to be a big part of my life. I just need to focus on that and make sure my music stays strong; that is the only thing I can do. Slipping out of my dress I quickly wash my face, brush my teeth and slip into bed falling asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Hello Everyone! Yes I know its been forever and I am sorry. I am about to start college again in a week or so (Senior year finally whoo!) and I have been a bit busy, and I have been fighting a case of writers block, but I am back with a new chapter!  
**

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that since I will be starting school again I will be busy so I decided to make sure I stay on track with the story I have instated the updated every Friday rule. Yes, that's right every Friday we will have a new chapter up and ready to go. Whooo! And those will being with this Friday also.**

**Also, Thank you Thank Thank to my regular reviewers, xj0j0x, and charmedbyortonbarrett, for their constant support in the review box, it means a lot. Also, a big thanks to those who do read regularly that as well is so helpful as to know that you guys like it and are reading it!**

**As usual I hope you read, review, and most importantly...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I miss you." I sigh with a pout on my lips as I have my usual Skype session with Stuart. I just wrapped up the tour about a week ago so I am enjoying some time off at home in my apartment before I head back into the studio to record the next album. I really wanted to use this time to see Stu, but he has been on a European tour and just got back into town yesterday.

"I know darling, I miss you too."

"So are you still coming to Nashville this weekend?" I ask excitedly with a big smile.

"Yeah, about that I had an idea."

Frowning I slump down against the headboard of the bed, "A good one or a bad one?"

Smirking he begins, "A good one, how about instead of me coming to Nashville for a couple of days why don't you come down to Tampa and spend the entire weekend with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not, we don't have any house shows this weekend you can fly down on Wednesday and stay for the weekend. We can go to the beach, meet some of my friends, whatever you want to do."

I pause for a moment mulling over my answer in my head. My first thought is to say no, because I know my mother will not approve. My second thought is why does it matter. I can't pass up the opportunity to spend some quality time with my guy. The weekend with just me and him on the beach sounds wonderful. Looking at his hopeful face my attention catches something in the background and I begin to laugh.

Looking annoyed Stu demanded, "Why in the bloody hell are you laughing?"

"Sorry baby, I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at that."

Turning to look at the background there is Heath standing behind him pretending to play air guitar and being his obnoxious self.

With a growl he jumps out of his chair and runs him off, "Dammit Slater get your ass out of here."

Laughing I watch Stu stomp back over to the chair and plop down with a sigh.

"Your friends are hilarious."

"Yeah, they are a right comedy show."

"Is this what I have to look forward to this weekend?"

"Well yeah I guess- what you're agreeing?"

"Of course, spending the weekend at the beach with my guy, how much better can you get than that?"

"Wonderful, we are going to have an outstanding time."

"Awesome I can't wait." Smiling at him over the screen and I get a bigger one in return.

* * *

The next day, still floating over my agreement to go to Florida in a few days, my sister, her family, and I make the two hour drive to Orangeville to see my grandmother and spend the day with the family at her house. Sitting in the back seat I run my fingers through my sleeping nephews', Sebastian, hair as he quietly coos at the contact in his sleep, while I day dream about what the weekend will hold I am broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my sister's voice.

"Why so quiet back there?" Addie asks turning sideways in her seat so she can see me.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I was talking to Stu yesterday and we had planned for him to come and see me before he went back to work after the weekend, but he asked me to come and spend the weekend with him in Florida and I said yes."

She hesitates for a second before she begins to speak, "Spend the weekend, just the two of you in Florida. Wow that's so grown up of you. You must really like this guy."

"I do, a lot." I sigh dreamily thinking of Stuart.

"Well did you tell mom yet?"

"No, it just happened besides I don't want a lecture. The tour is over I am not due in the studio yet there is nothing she can say about it."

"I hope you're right about that," She sighs giving me a half smile before turning back around in her seat.

Frowning I turn back towards Sebastian and continue playing with his hair as I mull it over in my head. My mom can't be that devious….can she?

Dinner at my grandma's house has always and will always be loud. The whole family is there me, my sister, her husband and son along with my mom and step dad. Everyone is talking over each other, laughing and joking around and just being happy together. I am just sitting quietly soaking it all in, being thankful for finally having the time to do this when my I catch my grandma's eye and she gives me an inquisitive look.

"So, Bree what's going on with that boy you told me about the last time we talked sugar." She asks in her sweet southern drawl.

"Oh, he's good Nana. I just talked with him yesterday about a visit."

"Oh really what did you two discuss?" She asks knowingly.

"Well, we decided that I am going to fly out in a couple of days and spend some time with him in Florida."

"That sounds wonderful dear and have some fun you work way too hard with all the singing and taking pictures you do, it's high time you had some fun. And stay safe now I don't want to have to make my way down there and have to knock some heads together."

"Yes, Nana of course," I answer with a smile as she nods at me with a wink before she goes back to her food and talking with Sebastian.

Looking around the table I find my mother whose mouth is set in a tight line. Sighing I quietly start eating my food waiting for the attack that I know is coming.

After a few moments she quietly asks what I know she has been stewing over.

"So, you're going to Florida are you?"

"Yes, Ma I am leaving Wednesday and staying for the weekend."

"Well I just can't believe it. I didn't think he would do something so public."

"What do you mean public, he is my boyfriend Mom."

"Yes dear of course but, you must know what type of guy this is. Sweetheart he is an athlete and they are notorious play boys. Most of them seem like they prefer the "one and done" not a relationship."

"Mom-"

"I'm serious how do you know he isn't one of those that sleeps around. He travels all over the world and there has to be plenty of girls willing to warm his bed at night."

"He's not like that okay." I say annoyed.

"Don't be naïve sweetheart he's a man, they have needs and they will do anything to make sure those needs are filled. I am not trying to be mean, I just want you to think about it, we don't want you to be another notch in the belt now do we." She says smiling a sweet smile that seems forced as she stands from the table and grabs her wine glass before announcing that she is going to get dessert.

Sighing I look down at my hand and start to pick the polish off my nail as I try to keep my emotion in check, as I feel a nudge on my arm. Looking up I am met with the compassionate eyes of my step dad.

"Don't listen to that too much doll; your mom is just trying to put stuff in your head about this guy; she, I suppose, is doing what she thinks is best. You know him and you trust him so believe that."

"Thanks Charlie." I sigh giving him the best smile I can, but I can't help but wonder what if she is right. He is older than me so he has to be at different experience level than my nonexistent one. For a girl that takes sex seriously how can I deal with a guy who doesn't, and what if he wants something I can't give him? Sex is not something I'm ready for that's a deal breaker, but what if not having it is a deal breaker for him.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, Hello!  
Here we are our first Friday update! As usual Thank You so much for reading and reviewing it means so much!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Walking through the airport in Tampa I keep my head down and my sunglasses on trying to keep myself anonymous while I walk towards the baggage claim. I am so excited to see Stuart, to hug him, and just spend some time together; the thought is the only thing keeping me from losing my mind. I still can't shake what my mom said; I have this voice in the back of my head saying what if she is right about him.

"Aubree," startled out of my thoughts I look around for the voice when I lock eyes with Stuart. Instantaneously, I smile brightly at him as my heart flutter in my chest at the sight of him. Picking up my pace I quickly walk over to him and launch myself at him as he gathers me into his arms and lifts me off the ground.

"Hi love." He sighs into my hair squeezing me tight.

"Hi baby." I mumble into his neck as I hug him tightly to my body as I am overcome with a peaceful feeling and in that moment everything was good and I never wanted to let him go.

After a few more seconds he sets me back down on my feet and I look around slightly to check for people watching which, luckily, there weren't with the area being slightly deserted at this time of night.

"You look amazing, love." He says giving me a once over before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss before he grabs my suitcase behind me as we start to walk out of the baggage area to the parking lot.

"Thanks, you do to. It's so nice to look at you without a computer screen; you know you're much hotter in person." I comment as I give him a sly smile.

"Really, cause you look about the same to me," he jokes back laughing. Faking a hurt expression I bump my shoulder into him as he gives me his signature smile that melts my heart as he grabs my hand and intertwines our hands together.

We make small talk as we walk quickly through the parking garage towards his car. The sun has almost set in the horizon setting the sky on fire with vibrant colors.  
"So where to first?" I ask as I settle into the car as Stu fires it up and pulls out of the parking garage.  
"Well I thought we would just go to my apartment and get settled in and order take out or something."

I pause slightly not sure what to say, "Your apartment?"  
"Yes, is that a problem?" He asks glancing over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I just didn't know I was going to stay with you, I thought I would stay at a hotel."

He is quiet for a second before he asks, "Why?"

"Stuart, I know we are in a relationship and have been for a couple of months, but I am just not comfortable with that yet."

He's quiet for a long time with his face set in a frown watching the road intently.  
"Say something." I whisper after awhile afraid I have upset him.

"What do you want me to say Bree, my girlfriend doesn't want to stay in the same apartment as me when this is suppose to be our time together."

"I want you to say its okay. Look Stuart, I have never been intimate with a guy before ever and that includes sex and staying with you in your apartment and sleeping in your bed…I am just not ready for that okay. This whole situation is so new to me. You and me alone I am just not ready. I am not that girl and I don't want you to think I am either."

After a while of silence he sighs as he leans over and grabs my hand in his and brings it up to his face as he kisses the back of it softly.

"The only girl I think you are, is mine, and I would never push you, but if you would feel more comfortable in a hotel that's where I will take you."

Sighing with relief I squeeze his hand, "Thank you baby that means a lot to me."

"Anything for you love, always."

* * *

After the hotel incident the rest of the night went really smoothly. We spent the night eating take out, watching TV, and just enjoying each other's company. It was a wonderful night.

Today we planned to go to the beach with a few of his friends and hang out for the day. I already know most of them from seeing them on TV, but I am excited to get to meet them face to face. After stopping at a cute little café for breakfast we drive down to the beach.

"So who all is going to be there?" I ask as we are getting all our beach stuff out of the car.

"Just a few friends from work, Heath, his girlfriend Lucy, Justin, Drew and his girlfriend Sarah."

"I really hope this all goes okay; I want your friends to like me."

Stopping suddenly he looks down at me with a smile before he lean down and gives me a sweet kiss, "Don't worry they will love you. Now come on let's go."

Smiling I grab my bags and follow him down to the trail that leads to the beach.  
"Where are we going?" I ask after we have walked for a while.

"Just a little farther down here. We have a spot that we all usually go to."

"Remember our first time on the beach?" I ask smiling before nudging him in the side.  
"How could I forget it took for bloody ever to set it all up, but it was so worth it seeing your face light up. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy."

I have to turn away to contain the emotions I feel at his words, they are over powering. Turning back towards him he has his signature grin on his face which makes me melt ever more as I feel a blush creeping from my cheeks down to my neck.

"Here we are." He says as we walk into a little secluded area of the beach surrounded by a few boulders. We can hear laughter in the air and when we round the corner we see that his friends are already here.

Before I can say anything we are met with a shrill squeal, "O.M.G. they are here." Looking towards the voice I see a small, petite, leggy blonde come running over to us before she engulfs me in a hug.

"Bloody hell Lucy, at least introduce yourself before you throw yourself at her." Stuart yells before pulling me backwards

"Right ,right sorry. Hi my name is Lucy, and I am like such a huge fan. Your music is like so legendary." The whole time she was talking she was full of energy jumping from foot to foot and waving her hands in the air.

"Thank you, Lucy." I say smiling at her which causes her to get more excited.

"Don't mind her, she's got more energy than anything else." Heath says walking up behind her and putting his arms around her.

Giving him a menacing looks she elbows him in the stomach before turning around and giving him a tongue lashing.

"Are they alright?" I ask Stuart concerned.

"Don't worry they are fine. This is normal for them." He answers nudging me around them and over to the others.

"Sorry about the welcoming committee, they are something else." Drew says walking over with a short, dark haired girl with glasses behind him.

"And by something else he means pure entertainment for the rest of us." Justin comments coming to stand next to him.

"Oh it's alright, I don't mind." I say looking at the girl, she seems shy and quiet and for some reason I instantly taking a liking to her.

As the boys start saying their hello's I step closer to the other girl, "Hello, I'm Aubree."

"Hi, I am Sarah, Drew's girlfriend it's nice to meet you. Sorry if I seem a little nervous it's not every day you get to go to the beach with a pop star."

"Well, lucky for you I am not a pop star right now, I am just a normal girl wanting to have fun." I say back which seems to help her settle a little. We talk for a few minutes about the boys and the beach as we go between watching Lucy and Heath fighting to the boys setting up the beach stuff. Luckily, she starts to become more open and talkative and I can tell we are going to become good friends.

Before long we hear Lucy shriek again as Heath picks her up and spins her around.

"Do they always do that?" I asked wondering about those two.

"Yes, usually. Those two fight and make up all the time. That's just how they are. It's good entertainment for us though."

Nodding I see Stuart running up to us with a soccer ball in his hand. "We are going to go pay a game, you girls in?"

"Oh, no we will sit this one out, we are going to have some girl time first." Lucy says after making her way back over to the group.

Looking at her before he looks back at me I just shrug at him in defeat. With a shake of his head he gives me a quick kiss before he runs back over to the guys and they head a little farther down the beach to play.

Walking over to the beach chairs we all sit down to watch our men play.

"You know you must have really done a number on him." Lucy pips up after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?

"Well, for one every time I have ever seen him he is with a different girl. So we were a little shocked when he said he was bringing his girlfriend to the beach. I mean I didn't even know he knew how to being a committed relationship. I thought he just hit it and kept it moving."

"Lucy shut up." Sarah yells. She can see the look of hurt on my face at her words.

Stopping what she is saying she looks over at me, "Shoot me and my big mouth. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said all that, he really is a nice guy."

Smiling at her I try to reassure her that I was okay which seems to work when she starts to ramble on about her and Heath. I try to act like I'm listening but her words are playing repeatedly in my head. Was our relationship real to him or did he just see me as just another girl. My head was spinning at the thought; it can't be. Not my funny, romantic, kind Stuart. He can't be that type of guy, the kind that I always told myself I would never date…can he.

* * *

After spending the day in the hot sun we say goodbye to his friends before heading back to the hotel to change and go out for a quick dinner before we go back to his apartment to watch a movie. I was a little quiet after talking with Lucky, but I began to come out of my funk the longer we were there. I really liked his friends they were funny and adventurous, and they had the best stories about Stu. I was laughing the whole day. It was nice just to be around people and not talk about music or touring. I really connected with Sarah and Lucy. They were really fun to hang with and gossip. Even Lucy, after a while I figured out she wasn't trying to cause a problem she just couldn't stop talking. I instantly forgave her for it, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. It was a nagging thought in the back of my head all day, I thought about asking Stuart about it, but I didn't know if I really wanted to know the truth so I kept it to myself.

After we had dinner at his favorite diner not far from his house, we are lounging around on the cough not really watching the movie, but too involved in each other when the door bell rings. Huffing Stuart walks around the cough to answer the door, and when he does the look on his face changes.

I can feel my hackles raise as I see a perfectly manicured hand shoot out and wrap around Stuarts neck and pull him forward to kiss him on the cheek. Quickly, I jump up off the cough and move toward the door as I see a tall dark haired girl wearing a dress that looks painted on come waltzing into the apartment.

Finally seeing me she stops walking before looking back at Stuart who is standing wide eyed at the door.

"Hello, I didn't know Stuart was having company. My name is Kenzie, it's nice to meet another of Stuart's girls, although you do look rather familiar."

"What do you mean another one of his girls." I ask my voice hoarse ignoring her introduction.

"Oh, you know one of his bed warmers, there are a lot of us from my understanding. I didn't mean to just show up, I am usually not in town, but when I am I just pop over and Stuart and I have a little quiet time if you know what I mean." She says with a wink that makes my stomach turn.

"Well I suppose since you are here I am not needed. I am staying for a few days so give me a call Stuart and we will hang." She says before she kisses him a little too long on the check before leaving in a flourish.

After closing the door Stuart takes a few cautious steps towards me, "Aubree, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" I ask turning to walk away before he rushing over and grabs my arm turning me to face him.  
"Everything, listen I know that looked really bad, but she is in the past I would never hurt you like that."

"The past Stuart, she just showed up at your door for a booty call I would hardly call that the past. And apparently she isn't the only one. Is that what I am to Stu, just another one of your special friends."

"No, never we are exclusive aren't we, I told my friends didn't I."

Putting some distant between us I turn around to gather myself before facing him again, "But that's what you want, what you like, sex."

"Aubree-."

" I can't give you that Stuart, not yet."

" I never asked you to." He says with an exasperated yell.

"But, what about when you want it what then. You have needs, ones that I can't meet."

"You're not being fair Aubree, your getting mad at me about my past, it was before I met you, you can't get mad at me about that."

"I can t give you what you need Stuart, I can't be one of those girls. I'm sorry I just can't." I whisper choking back a sob before grabbing my purse and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks his voice quiet.

"I have to go Stu, I just can't do it I can't be what you want." Opening the door and walking down the stairs I let my tears finally fall as I feel my heart breaking at each step I take away from him.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, Hello Hello Everyone! Yes, a new chapter is ready, its way shorter than normal, but its kinda just filler but important filler non the less. As always THANK YOU to my regular reading and reviewer you guys rock!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

This week has been the worst week ever. I haven't seen or talked to Stuart since our blow up, he calls every day but I always ignore it. I'm not ready to face what happened. I have thought about it nonstop, but I can't shake the hurt. I know it was his past, but I have seen what that kind of lifestyle does to relationships, to families. I don't want to be the girl that gets hurt like that. I can't deal with a ton of girls around him, not with the constant distance between us. But, as much as I try to rationalize it I am stuck with the feeling of missing him, wanting him, needed him, and wondering if he misses me too.

My sister and JC have been asking what happened since I have been back, but I haven't felt like talking about it. I went from angry and hurt, to just really sad. I have been quiet and withdrawn most days. I've kept to myself avoiding most people, including my mother. I know she would never understand or be supportive. It would only be about how she was right about him all along, and I don't need to hear that right now.

So here I am sitting in the studio with JC trying to write love songs, and all I want to do is cry. Every word, every lyrics, every chord reminds me of Stuart; his voice, his laugh, his smile.

With a loud sigh, JC throws down his pen and turns in his chair towards me, "Alright I have had it. Listen here little missy you are gonna start talking and your gonna do it right now! JC yells wagging his finger at me.

"JC-"

"No ma'am. Spill, now!" He demands leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Huffing, I say fine before I spill my guts. I tell him everything from the hotel talk, to seeing his friends and what Lucy said, to that woman.

He is silent for a few minutes, before he starts, "Okay, first off…are you crazy! You just left a nice guy without letting him explain himself about something that happened before he even knew you."

Gasping, I have to think of how to answer, "JC, you know how I feel about that sort of thing; it only causes problems to everyone involved."

"Honey, you can't blame the guy for his past, yeah you can be upset, but you work through it you let him explain, you press forward and make it work. Especially if the person means something to you, and I know Stuart means a lot to you."

Stopping suddenly, he gives me a look of understanding before he leans forward towards me, "I think I know what this is all about. This is about your-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! This has NOTHING to do with him, period."

"Oh please Aubree, it has everything to do with him and you know it. Have you not told Stu about that yet."

Looking down at my hands I start to pick my nail polish off, "No, not yet. Why should I bring up something like that anyway."

"Because it's the reason you are who you are. He has a right to know why you blew up at him about all this."

Looking away I look back before I turn back towards the music tuning equipment, "Are we going to write today or not."

Sighing, with a shake of his head he turns back to what he was doing.

JC doesn't understand I always told myself I would never deal with that kind of thing no matter what. But, is it worth losing Stuart in the processes, and letting it break my heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here we are another Friday update!  
Thank you as always to my constant readers and reviews!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sighing I shuffle my feet slowly as I enter my apartment building into the near empty lobby. Slowly, I make my way over to the front desk to get my mail from Neil the manager of the complex. Neil has worked for this apartment building since he was my age; he started out as an apprentice to the maintenance man and now in his 70's he has worked his way up to running the whole thing and has been for the last 20 years. He always had a kind word and a smile for me that reminded me of my grandfather so I instantly took a liking to him as he did to me.

"Good afternoon Miss Aubree, how was your day at the studio?" He asks as he goes to the mail slots to pull mine out for me.

"Fine, Neil. Just glad it's over and I can go veg out and sleep in my own bed."

"Really, what happened to my always peppy girl with the great big smile? Does it have something to do with the really tall one that came around here from time to time?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah kind of, but that's over now."

"Really, I thought you must have liked him since he is the first boy I have ever seen walk through those doors for you."

"It's just complicated Neil. Some things have happened in his past that I don't know if I can just get over."

"Well, it my experience when a woman says it's complicated it's usually not. They just don't know how to deal with it or they are scared. Let me tell you something Miss Aubree, there is nothing to be scared of its just life. You embrace to, you celebrate it, you cry over it, and you enjoy it because it's gone before you know it. And the past is the past that's where it should stay. Be in today 'cause you can't change it, you can only learn from it."

Stunned I quickly glance down at my hands unsure what to say. His words rocked me to my core, was all this running necessary it won't change his past, or mine.

Looking back up I fix Neil with my sweetest thank you smile as I pick up the mail he has slid across the desk, "Thanks, Neil. You always know what to say."

"No problem Miss Aubree, years of doing it wrong helps. Don't make my mistakes do the right thing even if it's scary, 'cause it usually is." I can see a hint of sadness cross over his face which he quickly masks.

"I won't Neil. Thanks again." I answer turning away to head towards the elevators.

"Oh, Miss Aubree I almost forgot. There is a very large package waiting for you upstairs. Be kind to it, it's fragile."

Puzzled by his wording I nod my head in acknowledgement as I step into the opened elevator and press the code to take me to my top floor apartment.

As the elevator arrives at the top floor, I quickly step out unaware of my surroundings as I search through my mail as I walk swiftly down to the end of the hallway to my apartment door. Out of the coroner of my eye I catch some movement , as I look up I gasp at the sight in front of me and freeze on the stop as my heart clinches in my chest.

Breathlessly I whisper, "Stuart."

* * *

Frozen and unsure of what to say I just stand in front of him looking him over. He looks tired a bit disheveled, but his eyes are what catch me. They are so clear looking, determined.

"Take to me." His words are quiet, which startle me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want to talk about, Stuart?"

"About why you just left, why you haven't answered your phone, and how I can fix this."

Blinking at him I am taken back by his to the point statement, "I don't know if you can Stuart."

"Like bloody hell I can't. I know you, I know how you feel about me because it's the same way I feel about you. You can't just stop those kinds of feeling Aubree."

"Of course I feel strongly about you, I wouldn't be this upset if I didn't. But, I can't be what you need Stuart."

"I only need you."

"But what about that girl, you needed her. I can't get the thought of it out of my head. She just showed up to drop her panties for you whenever the mood hits. Do you know how hurtful that was to me?"

"I am so sorry about her, you know that. She means nothing to me."

"Why didn't she know about me then?"

Exasperated at our conversation his voice begins to rise, "I haven't exactly been bloody thinking about her since I met you. I haven't been thinking about anyone since I met you."

"Stuart…I just don't know."

Stepping away he turns to collect himself as he rubs his hand over his face before turning back around, "What is this really about Aubree? It can't all be about my past. I have explained it all to you and apologized yet you still push me away. Why can't you just let it go?"

"I don't know Stuart. I just can't do it; I can't be the girl that throws it around. I have been through too much in my past. I want to know that I matter to you, more than anyone else. I want to know that I don't have to worry that I can trust you no matter what. I want it to just be you and me… I want that to be enough." By now my emotions are right at the surface, I can feel the tears threatening to fall.

He is quiet for a few minutes, thinking that he isn't going to say anything else I turn my back towards him as I begin to unlock my door so I can go inside and cry my eyes out.

"The first time I met you I thought it might be like that," his voice is quiet, but strong and steady. "But you weren't, you were better. You for some reason got into my head and I wanted you, to know you, to talk to you, to matter to you. You changed everything; you lit my world on fire. You make me want things that I never wanted before; normalcy, stability, one person to laugh with, to share my day with. Most people, I don't care what they think of me or how they see me, but with you it means everything that's why this past week has been agony. To think you thought less of me was like a knife to my chest."

By the end of his speech I am crying, still facing the door for the first time in a while I let the wall down that surrounds my heart, and I start talking my voice a whisper, "I never thought less of you, I was just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being the girl that gets left behind, or finding out I wasn't the only one."

I can feel him step closer to me as he tentatively places his hands on my back and gently turns me around, "You will never be that girl. It's just you and me now and forever."

Sniffing I look up at him, "Forever?"

Nodding he slips his hand around to the back of my neck pulling my face closer to his, "Forever." Quickly, he closes the distance and our mouths connect as one. I moan with content at the feeling of him against me again as I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. It feels good, right, and I suddenly feel guilty for keeping us apart for so long. I resolve in that moment to tell him everything, to make him understand my past so he knows I am with him in the future.

Pulling away suddenly he leans his forehead against mine and pants slightly, "As much as I am enjoying this reunion, let's take it inside, I think we have aired enough of our issues for the masses."

Giggling slightly I nod my head in agreement before turning around and opening the door and pulling him inside behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

Next Chapter we are going to find out why Bree fought so hard, it will kinda of explain why she was hesitant for so long to get back with Stu. And if it will become a recurring problem in their relationship! We will just have to wait and see!


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, Yes I know its not my usual Friday update, but this week has been crazy. School has been super busy and of course at the end of the week I got sick! Anyway, here is the new chapter, finally some insight on Aubree's past.  
**

**Also Thank you to my readers and reviews, especially my new reviews Thank you Thank you Thank you! It means everything.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It's sometime later in the night, I am not sure when I am too happy to care. We have been curled up together on the couch for what feels like hours, talking and hashing out our issues trying to find the best to way to solve them, and just enjoying being in each others presence again. Just feeling him next to me, the feel of his rough calloused hands on my arm, or my neck, or playing with my hair brings me a peace that I haven't had since I walked out the door a week ago. I think he feels the same way, the tension in his face that was there is gone now he looks happy, content like himself again. But, there is still one important thing we haven't talked about, something I have been holding in and I know I need to tell him so he can understand why I freaked out, so he can understand me. But, I don't know if I can handle it talking about it, bringing it up again. I don't talk about it to anyone ever, but this is Stuart he deserves to know. Taking a deep breath I turn slightly towards him at an angle and put my legs across his lap so I can face him and still be in his embrace, "There is something I need to tell you. I need you to know why I left, why I couldn't deal with all of the issues we had."

Frowning he pulls me in closer, "Alright have at it."

Burrowing closer to him I let fly, hoping I can keep my emotions in check, "When I was a kid my dad was my hero. He and I always had a special connection. I always wanted to be around him, go places with him; he and I were a team. He meant everything to me, he could do anything fix anything always had the right answers. But, when I turned eight and Addie was ten he started changing. He was so distant withdrawn, he would sleep all day and be gone all night. He would become so angry sometimes snapping for no reason, yelling, slamming doors. My mom didn't say anything about it but I could tell she was concerned, it showed on her face but she loved him so she let it slide. It went on for months, they would fight nonstop we would all walk around on egg shells trying not to set him off."

I stop for a second, blinking rapidly trying to keep the tears at bay. Stuart gently squeezes my side giving me silent encouragement to continue.

"The worst part was yet to come. Everyday Addie had gymnastics after school so she would ride the bus there and I would ride the bus home and dad would watch me until mom and Addie got home later. And I remember walking through the door and the house was so disorderly. So I went into the living room to find my dad. He was there with some woman she was all over him, sitting in his laps rubbing her hands up and down his chest, and there was this white powder on the table and at the time I had no idea what it was. I asked him what he was doing and who the lady was and he got mad at me and grabbed me by the arm, dragged me to my room, and locked me in for the rest of the afternoon. And right before mom got home he came in and said not to tell her anything that I saw. I didn't want to upset him so I kept to myself.

It went on for months and it ate at me every day until one day I just couldn't stand it anymore, I rode the bus to mom's work and told her everything. She was completely beside herself. So we left work and went to the house, and she made me stay in the car and went inside. I was so scared that he was going to be mad at me. A few minutes later she came running back outside holding her face crying and he was chasing her. They were screaming at each other saying horrible things. She kept saying how could you, how could you cheat on me, and he didn't even try to deny it. Then dad saw me in the car and just lost it. His words have haunted me to this day, all I can remember is his yelling you little bitch I told you to keep your mouth shut. He started rushing over to the car, his eyes were crazed, and I have never been so scared in my life. My Mom pushed him aside and rushed over and got into the car and drove off. We stopped and got Addie from gymnastics and then went to my Nana's house. Nana took one look at her and whisked her away inside the house and told us to play outside. We stayed with Nana that night, and we didn't go to school the next day. Mom took us home and packed all our stuff and we stayed with Nana until she found a new house."

Finishing I feel like a weights been lifted off my chest, looking up at Stuart he is staring down at me with the most sympathetic eyes I have ever seen, as he gently lifts his hand to wipe away the tears I didn't even realize were there.

"That's why I ran away; I always told myself I would never be in a situation where fidelity might be an issue. And when that girl showed up at your door so casual about it, it was like I was having a flashback. I couldn't let myself be hurt like my mom was hurt, so I ran away. And you scare me, I was afraid of how I was feeling for you. My mom loved my dad so completely with everything she had, and he just threw it back in her back. He used it to his advantage to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with no thought to anyone else. It scared me because you're an athlete and they are notorious for that, I just didn't want to get hurt."

Sniffing, I wipe my nose with the back of my hand as I feel Stuart sigh and pull my head towards him and places a kiss in my hair, "I am so sorry love, I am sorry you had to deal with that and I am sorry I ever made you feel like you were back in that situation, but I am not your dad and I never will be. I care about you too much and respect you too much to ever treat you like that."

"I know that now, and I will try to work on being more trusting with you and my feelings, I promise."

"Good, that's all I ask," he answers with a quick kiss. He is quiet for a while before he starts again, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I saw him off and on when I was a kid, but it was never substantial; always him making promising and disappearing right after. The last time was when I was moving to Nashville permanently, he was waiting outside my house. He said how proud he was of me and then asked me for money in the same sentence, and it was a lot of money. I was so hurt I just told him to I never wanted to see him again and then I left. Mom made sure his name was blacklisted, he isn't allowed at any of my shows or appearances."

"Well that's good, no chance of running into him. I probably would knock his bloody head off for hurting you."

Laughing slightly I lean in closer to him, "I know you would baby, that's why it's never going to happen, and I just couldn't do it."

"And you never will love, not while I'm around. I will always protect you."

His words give me such a sense of peace and safety, and in that moment I know I am falling in love with him; then an idea pops in my head, "Would you like to meet my family," I blurt out.

Bewildered, he looks at me confused, "What?"

"Meet my family, my mom, step dad, and nana are coming into town tomorrow and we were all going out to dinner with my sister, her family, and JC and his boyfriend. So come with us meet my family. My mom might hate it, but I know my nana will love you. Please?"

With a sigh of defeat he nods, "Oh alright love if you insist."

Squealing I jump into his lap and hug him tightly, "Thank you baby, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Anything for you love, always."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello All! Yes I am here with another chapter I am SO sorry about missing a week, but last week was so crazy. I was completely swamped with classes at college, and I was function on way to little sleep to write anything worthwhile. But, I am back and hopefully back on schedule. I have also decided to change my upload date from Friday to Sunday just to ensure I have extra time to write and get it uploaded.  
**

**Thank you for being patient... and Thank you so so much for reading and review it really makes me push on knowing that people like the story and are reading it so Thank you Thank you Thank you!  
**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Why do you look so nervous its just dinner?" I ask looking over at him from the passenger seat of his rental car. Stuart always insists that he drives no matter where we are, I tried to fight him on it but he is persistent; but secretly I love it. I love when he is protective and chivalrous; it's one of my favorite things about him.

"It's dinner with your mum, your entire family, and your best friend; I have a reason to be nervous. Your mum is going to tear me apart."

Taking his hand I lace our fingers together and place it in my lap, "You will be fine; you have done way scarier things in the wrestling ring."

Quickly, he glances over before looking at the road again, "Are you joking, the thought of main eventing Wrestlemania has less pressure attached then meeting your mum."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic you will be fine. Just don't let her walk all over you, if she can't beat you it will piss her off and that's way better than for her to think she can push you around."

"Your mum sounds like a right joy to be around."

"She wasn't always like that, after she got over everything with my dad she was all about having fun and being happy. We had the best time when we were kids, she was always fun and exciting and we would have the greatest adventures. When I started singing she said to make sure it was always about having fun, and experiencing life, and chasing my dreams. But, it was when she became my full time manager she just changed. It became all about business, and making money, and preserving this image that I have created in the media. That's when she started with all her rules about dating and stuff. I was so busy that a lot of the rules she made up didn't matter. I didn't have time to worry about boys or anything else; until I met you."

"So, essentially she see's all this as my fault, and I am going to ruin everything she built."

"Pretty much, I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be sweetheart," he says while raising our intertwined hands up to his mouth and placing a small kiss on mine, "Your worth it…always."

* * *

Pulling into the restaurant we quickly valet the car before going inside. The hostess tells us that part of our party has already arrived so she whisks us to the back room where JC and his boyfriend Christopher are waiting.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I didn't know that you would be joining us Stuart. So I'm guessing that you two worked everything out."

"Yes, we did." I say pulling him into a hug that he readily returns before I quickly give one to Christopher as well.

Walking back over to Stuart I pull him closer, "Now I thinks it time I properly introduce you guys, Stuart this is my best friend ever, JC and his boyfriend, the only man I have ever met that can handle JC, Christopher."

Stepping forward Stuart gives them both a firm handshake, "Pleasure."

"Oh, fancy. It's nice to meet you in person, now if you can only keep the skanky hags away we won't have any problems."

"John Carter Billington I cannot believe you just said that!" I yell fixing him with a hard glare as he raises his hand in surrender.

Stuart gently runs his fingers through my hair to sooth me, "It's alright love I kind of deserved that."

Sighing, I hug Stuart's side as I shake my head at JC as he just smiles in return.

"What's this?" Turning around quickly, I know exactly who is talking.

"Hi mom, hi everyone." I say walking over to give my mom, step dad, grandma, sister, and her family a hug.

"Who is this," she asks stepping farther into the room toward our table.

"Guys, this is Stuart. Stu this is my family." I take his hand and led him around to meet everyone. When we get to my mom she gives him a cold smile and takes her seat.

Rolling my eyes I pull Stuart around the table and over to our seats and sit down. The waitress comes shorter after to take our drink and appetizer orders.

We were all quietly deciding what we wanted to eat when mom decided to speak up, "So Stuart a professional wrestler that doesn't seem to have much job security."

"Mom, please don't go there let's just have a nice dinner," I beg but she just waves me off with a shake of her hand.

"What, I am just trying to get to know him. Isn't that what you wanted some bonding time?"

Turning back towards Stuart she begins again, "I just wanted to know about your job security and what you wanted to do with your life. Aubree has been very successful in her life I just don't want you to think you can just fall back on my daughter if your dreams don't pan out."

"Mom-"

"Actually," he begins as he silences me with a sweep of his hand through my hair. "It doesn't always have much job security but I have a degree to fall back on not your daughter. Where I come from men take care of women not the other way around; I have no intentions of ever falling back on your daughter. My intentions are too take care of her. And I have thought a great deal about what I would do if my dreams didn't pan out, and know exactly what I would do if the time ever came that I longer had my job with the WWE."

He stops for a second to glance over at me before he continues. "Ma'am with all due respect I know you love your daughter, but so do I. and I am sorry if that bothers you but I am not going anywhere and I think we both just need to deal with that for the sake of your daughter."

The entire table has gone silent; everyone is looking wide eyed at my mom wondering what she is going to do next. Her expression is unreadable before she slightly glares her eyes at Stuart before looking away. The table quickly erupts in nervous chatter as I gently rub Stuart's leg in comfort. He smiles at me before pull me closer and giving me a kiss on the head. His attention is draw away when my step dad pulls him into his conversation.

I am quiet for a while thinking about what he had said. He told my mom he loved me, he told everyone he loved me. It caught me off guard when he said it, but I guess I knew for a while; especially since last night. The question is do I have the guts to say it back.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went smoothly; mom brooded the rest of the night barely saying a few words. But, the rest of us had a great time. Stuart really charmed my family especially Nana she really took a liking which warms my heart. Nana and I have always been close and to have her approval means everything to me.

After finishing dinner we all file outside to say our goodbyes for the night. My mom is standing over to the side not really interacting so I walk over to her.

"Not going to say goodbye mom?"

"I don't see why not, I am going to see you tomorrow in the studio and don't be late." She answers coldly before she walks off towards her car that the valet just brought up.

I am startled by an arm crossing my shoulder, and look up at the warm face of my step dad, "Don't worry about her too much doll; she will get used to it eventually."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she doesn't. This isn't about her it's about you and the guy who evidently loves you. Don't let your mom screw that up. Just be happy darling and everything else will be okay."

Turning into his warm embrace I give him a huge hug, "Thanks Charlie you always know what to say."

"Anything for my girl," he says warmly with a kiss to my head. "Now, go on and have some fun. Your only young once might as well enjoy it."

Smiling, I watch him walk over to the car and get in the driver's seat. Turning around I give a goodbye hug to Addison and Joe as they get into the car with a sleeping Sebastian.

Looking around for Nana I want to give her a hug before she goes I see her talking quieting with Stuart. The sight makes me smile as she brings him into a hug and pats him on the cheek.

Walking over to me she immediately opens her arms and pulls me into a hug, "Oh darling thank you so much for a wonderful evening. That boy you got don't let him go he's a keeper I can tell."

"How, you just met him."

"Easy, he reminds me of your grandfather when I met him. Strong, confident, kind, a real gentleman; I know exactly why you picked him, I would have too."

Taking a deep breath to keep my emotions in check I lean in and give her another hug, "Thank you Nana that means everything to me. You know with mom being so mean-"

"Don't you put any thought into your mother, child. She might seem mean but she is dealing with a lot and she is scared. When your baby finds the man of her dreams that scary for a mother; then adds in everything else you do. She just wants to protect you and yes she is going about it wrong, but she still loves you."

"Maybe your right Nana, but she doesn't have to be so mean about it."

"Just keep doing what you're doing; everything else will fall into place. And don't fight so much with that boy, he loves you so let him."

"Thank you Nana, I love you."

"Oh, darling girl I love you so and I always will."

With a squeeze of my hand she is gone with my parents.

"So, you want to come out with us tonight? Its drag show night at the Kitten Club." JC asks as he and Christopher walk over to me.

"Are you kidding, do you think I'm taking that hunk of man into a gay bar, they will be all over him."

JC just shakes his head in agreement, "You're probably right, anyway thanks for dinner it was eventful."  
"Your telling me." I answer with a kiss to his cheek as he and Christopher get into their car and drive away.

"And then there were two." Stuart says walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

Turning around in his embrace I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull him down for a kiss, "You were amazing sweetheart my mom didn't know what to do with herself."

"I will say this I have fought a lot of people, mixed words with some of the best, but going at with your mother tonight has been extremely trying."

"You did great. And speaking of talking with my mother there was one specific thing you said to her that kind of caught me off guard."

Nodding his head he begins, "I thought that might. I know I should have said it to you first but it kind of slipped. I love you Aubree, completely and I wanted her to know; I needed her to know that you mean something more to me."

Looking down at the ground I am unsure of what to say when Stuart starts to speak again.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you and your family to know what I felt. You can say it back when you're ready. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to say or do something because of me. When you're ready I will be too."

Smiling, I stand up and on tip toes and smash our lips together in a heated battle before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his.

"What did I ever do to deserve you." I ask in a whisper.

"I was thinking the same thing," he whispers back caressing the side of my face with his hand.

We stay like that until the valet brings our car around and we climb in.

"Let's go to the park and walk around for a while." I say as we pull away from the restaurant.

"Ah the park, that has very good memories." He answers with a content smile.

"That it does, so let's go make some more."

"Anything for you love…always."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello, Hello! Everyone I am back again. Missed a week a know, but it is my fall break this week so it is prime writing time and I have itching for a chance to really write.**

**As usual Thank you Thank you Thank you, for reading and review…it keeps me going!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You said nothing! I can't believe it, the man of your dreams tells you in front of your entire family that he loves you and you say nothing. What in the world is wrong with you, crazy girl?" JC exclaims glancing over at me before looking back at the road.

It's been about a week since the dinner with my parents. Stuart and I decided since I had a few days off I should drive down and see him wrestle at the pay per view that was about an hour away. With the thought of seeing him, and watching him wrestle in my mind I readily agreed.

Now, I am driving down the road with JC in tow he has been bugging me about the dinner ever since it happened, but I hadn't told him what happened afterwards until now.

"Get off my case, I was freaked out. He told me not to say it back until I meant it and when I do I will."

"Okay sure, you want me to believe you are not head over heels in love with that boy right now. Are you kidding, a blind man could see that."

"Alright alright no need to get snippy; he and I are great and I care for him a lot, but I just don't know."

"Fine, I will take your word for it; for now, but you are not doing yourself any favors by denying how you really feel. When it's real, and I know it is for you two, then its best to let it shine for yourself and each other." He drawls in his sweet southern voice before patting me on the leg.

Touched by his words I grab his hand and squeeze it as I give him a grateful smile which he readily returns before cranking the stereo as he sings along as we drive down the highway.

* * *

Smiling widely as we pull into the parking lot JC flashes our backstage pass at the parking guard as we are let into the parking area for the wrestlers and crew. After parking we walk towards the door. As we get closer a familiar face comes into focus and I can't help but smile.

"Heath!"

"Hey girl, Stuart told us you would be coming tonight it's great to see you 'naw mean." Heath exclaimed as he pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hey Heath it's good to see you too. This is my friend JC;" they shake hands and nod in acknowledgment.

"Here let me take you over to the back door Stuart was mulling around back there waiting for 'ya."

Nodding, we start walking together before I ask, "So, how's Lucy? It's been so long since I have seen her."

"She's good she keeps going on about your new CD; she can't wait 'till it comes out. She said I better get her some tickets to your concert when you come through Florida."

With a shake of my head I can't help but laugh, "Tell her no problem. I will get her some awesome seats."

"Really that's awesome girl, Naw Mean. That will totally keep me out of trouble, at least for a little while."

As we walk over towards the backstage entrance door, talking about the show tonight, the door swings open and the sight of the person behind it makes my heart skip a beat. "Hi baby." I exclaim running over and jumping into Stuarts waiting arms.

With a huge smile he nuzzles his face into my hair as he whispers how much he missed me as I huge him tighter.

He gives JC a quick hand shake before escorting us into the building. We say a quick goodbye to Heath as he makes his way to the lock room.

I am in awe of my surrounding as Stuart takes us around to meet some of the other superstars for the rest of the afternoon. Meeting the people that I have watched on TV for so long I am fighting to not turn into a real fan girl.

Walking away from meeting some of the referees Stuart leads us towards the seating area of the arena.

"Now, you can take the elevator up there and it goes right to the Sky box area. You guys can hang up there until the show starts." Stuart said stopping by the elevator.

"Thanks, Baby this is awesome." I answer hugging his side. We are quiet for a second as we wait for the elevator to arrive.

As the elevator dings its arrival I give JC a get lost look.

"Well, I will just head on up and give you kids a minute together," he says quickly before heading into the elevator.

As the door closes I lean against the way and pull Stuart down to me and fuse our mouths together.

"Mmm… I have been waiting to do that all day." I sigh as we slowly pull apart.

"I love it when you miss me, you give me the sweetest kisses," Stuart drawls as he nuzzles down the side of my neck.

"Well if that's the case I will make sure to be gone more often then," I laugh as I feel him growl against my neck.

"Don't you dare I want to see you more not less."

"That might be a harder than you think. The album is almost done, and we are going to have to tour again," I answer rubbing my hands up and down his strong arms.

Pulling away he looks me over before nodding, "Yeah, I figured that. Don't worry love, we will get through it. We did it before we will do it again."

His words warm my heart as I pull him down for another kiss.

Pulling away he presses the elevator button as I give him a questionable look, "If I don't get you on this elevator I don't know if I will be able to control myself."

With a nod and a giggle I get on the elevator with a quick wave goodbye I mouth good luck to him as the door closes between us.

* * *

Walking down from the sky box after watching the show I make my way over to the backstage area to congratulate Stuart on his match. I am so amped up from the match; he and the nexus are in the middle of this huge battle with John Cena, and I couldn't be prouder. He is really holding his own with the top guys in the company and I know only good things can come from it. I am broken out of my thoughts by a heavily accented voice behind me.

"I didn't think it was true. The great Stuart Bennett actually found a girl to settle down with I never thought I would see the day."

Confused, I only nod. With a chuckle he begins again, "Where are my manners my name is Stephen, your fella and I started out in Europe together with Drew, we have been mates ever since."

With a sigh of realization I reach out and shake his hand, "Stephen of course, he has talked about you before. I can't believe I didn't recognize you. You're like all over this place now."

With a smile and a nod he begins, "I try; I have had a pretty good run so far in the company. But, I wanted to talk to yeh about something else. I guess I wanted to thank yeh."

Confused I respond, "Thank me for what I haven't done anything."

"Oh yeh done more than yeh know. I have known Stuart for a long time; I have seen him at his best and his worst. And with great confidence I can say this. Yeh changed his life, you've made him better. His moved are more focused, precise like everything had come in 'ta focus for the first time. And he is happier then I have seen him since we left home."

Taken back I ask, "Really, I didn't know that, wow."

"Yeah, he will never admit it but he was a little home sick. He was looking all around for something to make his life peaceful ad mists all the chaos that is WWE; then yeh showed up. Yeh changed everything for him."

"Oi, Farley quit bugging my girl." Stuart's gruff voice causes us to look over and see Stuart walking towards us from the ramp with Heath and Justin following behind amped up from their match.

"Yeh, yeh keep your tights on just having a few words with this nice girl."

"That sounds like a bad idea," Stu reply's as he pulls me into him. I crinkle my nose when his sweaty chest rubs against my arm, but I say nothing.

With a laugh and slap to the arm Stephen is gone along with Heath and Justin who head back to their locker room.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Stuart asks as he leans against the wall.

"Oh, baby it was amazing. The action the stories it was all awesome. And you, you brought the house down being all bad ass and everything; I am so proud of you."

"Thank you love, that means everything to me. Just knowing you were out there watching lights me up; it was like I was showing off just for you."

My heart swells for him when he says that. I have never felt so special to another person before; his words go straight to my head making me dizzy. With everything that has happened to us, and Stephen's words I feel the urge to say something bubble up inside me, and I know I can't keep it to myself anymore.

Smiling, I give him a kiss before I utter the words that feel like the most natural thing the moment they leave my lips, "I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we are Chapter 18! It is going to get really serious here on out...basically the shit's gonna hit the fan pretty soon so get ready!  
**

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing...it means everything literally EVERYTHING...so Thank you!  
**

**Oh, and there is a bit of a time jump in the middle of the story... just a heads up.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You what," Stuart asks after a few moments of silence as he looks at me as if he can't believe this is happening.

Stepping towards him I intertwine our hands together as I pull him to stand in front of me close enough to for our bodies to touch, "I love you; I'm in love with you Stuart. You said to wait till I was ready well I am. I love you, I think I have known it for a while but been afraid to say it. I thought that you wouldn't feel the same," I stop for a second trying to find the right words to say.

Looking up from our intertwined hands I stare into those green eyes that I love before I begin again, "but then you said it and it changed everything. I didn't have the courage to say it then it wasn't until I talked to Stephen that it clicked in my head."

"What did he say?"

"He said I changed you that I made your world better and I know the feeling because you did the same for me. You turned everything upside down what I thought before I don't now. When I walk past you that day at Wrestlemania I had no idea you would be this important to me but you are. My life has a focus to it that I didn't know it needed; turns out I just needed you."

Leaning down he kisses me slowly before he begins, "I need you too."

"Good cause you're stuck with me now."

"I think I will survive," he says before kissing me again before engulfing me in a bear hug that I return.

We are quiet for a while before Stuart, speaks up again, "I'm gonna have to buy Stephen a beer, now."

"I think a whole case would be better."

Smiling, he throws his head back laughing as he wraps his arm around my shoulder as he leads me down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Sitting in the studio with my mom and JC, we are playing the CD for her so she can hear the finished product.

After the pay-per-view with Stuart I haven't been able to see him very much, but we have talked a lot since then. We haven't seen each other, but I have fallen more in love with him each day.

We talk or Skype everyday, and sometimes he will surprise me with flowers when I least expect it. My mom hasn't said much about our relationships, but I know her feelings haven't changed about it. I just hope she will keep her thoughts about it to herself.

We are having a meeting today so she can hear the finished CD, and go over the details for the album release party next week.

"The album sounds wonderful Aubree. The songs have really improved since the first one; the album should do very well," My mom says as the last song finishes.

"Thanks, mom; that means a lot."

Waving me off she leans forward onto the table and opens her portfolio, "Now I need you to go over your release party invite list."

Pulling out a piece of paper she hands it to me as I quickly scan over it before I realize one name isn't on it.

"Mom Stuart isn't on this," I say before handing the paper back.

"Really, I didn't notice," she answers while rearranging her papers.

"Mom," I exclaim annoyed.

"What how I was to know you would even wanted him there. This is a public event Aubree. We have kept this relationship out of the media for the past 6 months successfully; we are not going to ruin that now.

"Mom, please not this again."

Now Aubree, you and I agreed to keep this quiet for your sake and his. He has the beginnings of having a high profile career as well. Neither of you need that kind of attention right now."

I take a deep breath to keep my emotions in check before I start talking, "Mom he is my boyfriend and I love him he is coming end of discussion. He and I know how to be discrete, period."

"Ugh, with that love word again," she says with a shake of her head before standing up and gathering her stuff together. " You know what fine we will beef up outside security," turning around she point at me sternly "no pictures together you two almost got caught on your little rendezvous at the beach last week."

"Fine mom, no pictures."

"Good," she says with a flourish and a wave of her hand she is gone.

Turning towards JC he just shrugs his shoulders and pats my hand before going back to working on a song.

Flopping back into my chair I close my eyes trying to find a peaceful place in ad mists of all the thoughts floating around in my head. This album party has to go okay this will be one of the last times I can see Stuart before the craziness of the album begins. I just hope he and I can survive it.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," I whisper in Stuart's ear from my spot on his lap. It's the night of my album party and the place is packed. The party has been going on for hours and it shows no signs of stopping. My mom and step dad came for a little while but left early as did my sister and her husband so they could send home the babysitter. JC is still here dancing away on the dance floor. Most of the other people are friends or have helped work on the album. It always warms my heart seeing all these people come together for me, but this party is better with Stuart here. He really was the missing piece.

"No problem love. I have to spend as much time with you as I can before you go off to rock the world and make them all love you."

Rolling my eyes I begin, "Oh please you're crazy. But I am going to miss you. It's gonna be hard to see each other as much when I am on tour. I just don't want this to mess up the good thing we have going on."

Stuart quiet for a while before he leans in and whispers, "Let's go outside for a while. Get some fresh air."

With a nod of agreement I get of his lap as he leads me outside to the front of the building.

I look around for the photographs that were here earlier, but don't see any as I slide into a darker area outside the door.

Standing in front of me Stuart rubs his hands up and down my arms warming the skin that has Goosebumps from the cold night air.

"I know you're worried about what is going to happen with us when you go on tour, but you don't need to be. Sweetheart, we are solid don't even worry. Nothing is going to change; we will still call and Skype and visit whenever we can. We have been through so much already this is nothing; I promise love."

His words give me strength and they are said with so much conviction I can't help but believe him, "I am gonna hold you to that."

"See that you do, and I will see that I follow through."

"I love you Stuart."

"As do I love, as do I."

With a shake of my head I can't help but giggle as I pull his face down to mine and kiss him.

Lost in our own world we don't notice a man slink out of a dark corner on the other side of the street. But he notices us with a sly smirk on his face he quickly, pulls out his camera and snaps away.

* * *

**Uh oh, here we go!  
**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! Here we go Chapter 19, we are about to get the ball rolling soon on some heavy stuff! This chapter kind of gets it going but the next chapter will have serious implications on Aubree and Stuarts relationship!  
**

**As usually Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading and reviewing. And if you haven't yet,leave me a comment and tell me what you think I really love reading them as long as they are positive.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The next morning after a wonderful night together walking around the city enjoying each others company Stuart and I are having breakfast at my apartment before his plane leaves in a few hours. I can't help but give him a quick kiss as I place the plate of pancakes on the table. He looks so handsome just waking up with his hair a mess and a tired face. For this trip Stuart has been staying with me at my apartment. It just didn't feel right to ask him to get a hotel room, but we still haven't had sex; I'm just not ready yet. He has been so understanding about it, he hasn't pushed me at all even though I could tell he wanted to take our latest make out session last night further, but he didn't. He just walked me to my bedroom and left me with a kiss and a goodnight before walking back to the guest room. I know we will have to deal with it eventually and I know I love Stuart more than anything, but sex changes everything. I just have to figure out if I am willing to make the leap…with him.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by Stuart's gruff sleepy, but content voice, "Thank you for letting me stay, love."

"Of course what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't? Besides it just doesn't feel right you staying somewhere else but here. I want as much time with you as I can get Mr."

"I know the feeling. I must admit I like staying here with you, it's like a glace into our future together."

"Yeah, and what do you see when you look into the future," I ask him taking a bite of my food.

With a voice as smooth as silk and his beautiful green eyes locked on me he answers, "I see forever."

With a sigh to try to contain the lump in my chest from his words I can't help but lean forwards as I wrap my arms around his neck to smash our lips together in a kiss.

After a few moments of we are forced to pull apart by the ringing of my cell phone "Ugh, I forget the real world is still out there." I say as I give Stuart another quick kiss before I walk in the living room to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Aubree, girl you need to turn on the T.V. E! Channel like right now." JC answers breathlessly with a hint of panic in his voice that sends an alarming chill down my spine.

Quickly, I reach for the remote to turn on the T.V. before I ask him, "Why, what is going on?"

He is quiet for a second before he replies, "The shit is hitting the fan, girl."

I send a glance at Stuart, who has made his way into the living room looking concerned, before turning the channel to E! My eyes widen in horror and what I am seeing as the phone slips from my hand and falls to the floor.

**This just in pop sensation Aubree Bruton is off the market. She was seen getting hot and heavy outside her downtown Nashville album release party last night. The man she is seen kissing in this photo's has been identified as up and coming WWE superstar Wade Barrett. We don't know how long these two have been an item, but it seems to be going well for now. **

I am silence for a while afterwards; I have no idea what to say. I can't believe we have been found out then a thought flies through my brain that causes me to slide down the front of the couch onto the floor as I wrap my arms around my legs and bring them into my chest, "My mom is going to lose her mind."

"She might not be the only one love," Stuart answers as he pulls out his ringing phone from his pocket as Vince McMahon's names flashes across the screen. I can only moan and put my face into the curve of my knees as he makes his way into the kitchen to answer his phone. Suddenly i realize that JC is still on the phone so I snatch it up before putting it back to my ear, "JC?"

"Yeah, Honey," his voice is quiet and concerned.

"What am I going to do?"

"Keep your head up, and pray your mom doesn't kill you."

* * *

It is later in the afternoon, and I am on my way to the studio to have an emergency meeting with my mom about how we are going to handle this situation. I just took Stuart to the airport for his flight. Vince called him to say to fly into the next town so he could talk to him. With a sweet kiss goodbye I get him to the airport hoping the whole way that my mom isn't too angry.

Opening the door to the conference room I can see how wrong I was, she isn't just angry she is livid. I have never seen her this mad, and unfortunately her anger is directed at me.

"How in the hell could you have been so reckless. I told you to stay inside to not make a scene and here you are practically glued together on every blog and newspaper across the country." She stops for a second rubbing her forehead to try and relieve the tension before she starts again, "Aubree Grace Bruton what is the world were you thinking?"

"Mom, I don't understand why you are freaking out this bad, I told you I was sorry what more do you want me to do go back in the future and change it. I just don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal, missy, is that you have a reputation to keep. You are the good girl of pop not the girl who is seen sucking face with some wrestler who beats people up for a living. It's going to change everything it will strain your priorities, screw with your vision. What will your fans think Aubree, of their hero throwing herself at a man who has girls lining up for him?"

Abruptly, I jump up sending my chair flying behind me, "Stop, just stop. Mom I love you very much and I respect you more. But I am 20 years old, I can make my own decisions about who I love and who I date exclusively or not. This is not about my music or my fans this is about you. I'm sorry if for some crazy reason you don't like him, but he isn't going anywhere, period. Please, I am begging you just let it go and let's deal with the issue at hand."

She slowly stands as well facing me with a icy glare on her face, "The issues will be taken care of in due time Aubree. But, this the issues with you and this boy will need to be taken care of now. I am telling you once and for all end this relationship now Aubree."

"I am sorry you feel that way mom, but that is never going to happen."

With a grimace she grabs her purse and heads for the door stopping she turns around and starts to speak again, "It looks like you leave me with no choice then Aubree."

And just like that she is gone and I am sliding down into the chair with my head in my hands with a sinking feeling in my stomach; whatever happens next isn't going to be good…for anyone.

* * *

Opening the curtain to my window, the sun has just set sending the sky into a haze of bright yellows and orange along the horizon. It's close to night time now, I just got back from my meeting with my mom, and my head is still reeling. The only thing I have been able to do is lie in my bed and watch the sky I can't help but run through what happened today in my head. I know Stuart and I can do this. We are committed to each other, but my mom's words cut me to the core. I can't help but wonder what she is going to do, I don't want to break up with Stuart but I also don't want him hurt because of me. I am broken out of my internal struggle by the muffled ringing of my phone. I quickly reach for my purse grabbing my phone as I look at the screen. The id flashing back at me instantly calms my nerves and brings me a sense of peace.

"Hi handsome." I answer as I let Stuarts voice wash over me.

"Hello beautiful, how are you doing?"

"Horrible, but how did your meeting go?"

"Surprisingly well; Vince was really calm about the whole thing. He just wanted to know the details."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth and he didn't have a problem with it. As long as we don't have public fights or anything I think it will be all okay."

"That is wonderful, I am glad you didn't get into any trouble, unlike me."

"Bloody hell, what happened?"

Sighing, I completely let loose, I tell him about the whole fight with my mom and my worries about what she might do later.

He is silent for a second before answering with a hint of angry that he is trying to keep out of his voice, "Don't worry about it love it will be alright."

"How can you say that? She basically said she wants to sabotage us."

"Because I love you, and I know you love me too. And if I have learned nothing about you this past few months, it's been that you don't give your heart away without being completely sure. I know that you will fight just like I will. As long as we stay united about this nothing and I mean nothing can break us apart."

Smiling as I relax into my bed again, "You always know what to say to make everything okay again."

"I try, don't worry your pretty head about this, you have album work to worry about now. Get some sleep sweetheart; I will call you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Always," he answers with a slow draw that makes my heart flutter.

With one last I love you I close my phone and snuggle farther into my bed confident in the fact that Stuart will keep us safe, and as long as we fight together, nothing can tear us apart.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone Chapter 20 is here!  
I know its not Sunday but this became WAY longer then i thought it was going to be!**

**As usual, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing it means so much, it keeps me going so Thank you!**

**Here we go chapter 20!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It has been a trying few weeks. The press has been resilient about getting a picture of Stuart and me. We have had to dodge them every time we have been out. They seem to be getting more and more persistent, but we have found ways around that. Mom has been surprisingly helpful during this whole thing, dealing with the press and trying to making sure the photographers are kept away the best she can. Luckily, it hasn't affected Stuart's job in a negative way, some of the other guys pick at him about dating a pop start, but he doesn't let it bother him. It's kind of like we all fell into this kind of weird sense of normal.

But right now we have to deal with something else important, my birthday. It's my 21st birthday this weekend, and JC has been diligently planning my party for the past few weeks. He has every possible angle covered so I have no idea what is going on, which means it will be completely over the top. The only part I know about is the location and the guest lists. We decided to have it in the ballroom area in downtown hotel because it would be easier and less invasive then trying to do it in some club with random people around. The only reason I even agreed to this party is for one reason, Stuart. The timing worked out perfectly for us. It is the weekend of a pay-per-view so he has no house shows so he can come spend the whole week after RAW with me, and we decided for me to come with him to the pay-per-view. We even have a bunch of his friends from Florida coming as well. Heath, Drew and their girlfriend are coming down for the party, and I can't wait to see Lucy and Sarah; it's been so long since I have been able to see them it will be nice to catch up with them.

Which is why I am waiting in the airport right now; Stuart and the other couples are on their way here from Florida. It's kind of late which is good, there are no people around to take notice and want pictures or such. They all decided to come in early so I could show them around the city, like a mini vacation. I am looking forward to having some fun with friends; it's been awhile since I could really enjoy my birthday. This is the first one since I started singing that I have been able to have a party and not worry about the job.

"Ahh, Aubree!" Quickly, I look up to see Lucy running at me before she wraps me up in a huge hug.

"Hey Lu, how are you?" I say hugging her back.

"Wonderful this is so awesome thank you so much for inviting us," she answers moving aside so I can give a hug to everyone else.

"Yeah, thank you. I have never been to Tennessee before, "Sarah say after she gives me her hug and goes back over to stand next to Drew.

"It's no problem guys, I am just glad you could come. It will be nice to have to guys around." I answer smiling as I finally lock eyes with Stuart as he gives me a sweet smile before I head over and let him wrap me up into a hug.

"Hi baby," I mumble against his lips as I lean up to kiss him.

His friends starting mocking us, but Stuart just waves them off as we all laugh and begin to walk out of the airport to the car.

"Here we are," I say pushing open the door to my apartment leading the group into the living room.

"Wow girl, your apartment is something 'naw mean," Heath says looking around the room.

"Heath is there a chance you will be tired of bloody saying that." Stuart asks.

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it bloody does."

"Then no," he answers laughing at Stuarts exasperated expression.

"Okay, you guys how about I show you guys to your rooms, I know you must be tired." I break in grabbing Stuarts arm and leading him down the hallway towards the rooms with the group following us.

"Alright, drew, Sarah you guys are this room and Heath, you and Lucy are going to be in the one next to them." I feel Stuart looking at me, and I know what he is thinking; the apartment only has two bedrooms other than mine. I have been thinking about it since I knew that they were coming to stay. I want to take the next step of trust with him; I want him to know I trust him.

We all quickly say our good nights to each other as I grab Stuarts arm as I make my way farther down the hallway to my bed room. I open the door and let him in before closing the door behind him and lean up against it as he gives me a look before he starts talking, "What's going on, it seems to me that you gave my room away, not that I am not complaining."

Smiling, I make my way off the door towards him and wrap my arms around his waist, "I know this is probably catching you off guard, but I want you stay here with me. I think it's time; actually it's probably past time. I just want you to know I trust you."

With a smile that I have come to love he leans down as kisses me in agreement as he wraps his arms around my waist.

Pulling away with a content sigh I pull away from him slightly to look into his face, "Alright enough of that it's getting kind of late we need to get to bed. You know Lucy she is gonna want to get up early and see everything."

With a roll of his eyes he moves away to open his suitcase, "That's probably right."

Laughing I move over to take some clothes out of the dresser to change, but hesitate slightly unsure of what to do. I can feel Stuart move behind until I feel his chest against my back before he leans down and whispers in my ear, "You have nothing to worry about, I am going to change in the bathroom. I told you I won't push you." With a quick kiss to my head he is gone into the bathroom with a click of the door to signal his absence.

I let out the breath I was holding as I quickly slip into my night clothes before climbing under the covers. I snuggle farther down as I hear the shower start in the bathroom as I let my mind wander. Would it be so bad, being intimate with Stuart? I know I can trust him and I know that he loves me, but why am I so apprehensive about this.

I hear the water shut off from the bathroom a few minutes later the door opens as Stuart walks out as a billow of stream drift out after him.

I smile at him as the words that are in my head stumble out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Gosh, you're so hot."

Laughing he makes his way over to the bed, "You always say the funniest things when you're nervous."

"Funny, maybe true, definitely," I answer as he gives me a quick kiss before sliding into the bed next to me.

I want to move closer to him, but I am not sure if I should until he lifts his arm and motions me closer. I quietly take the offer and wrap myself around his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"This is nice," I say.

"I could get used to this rather quickly." He answers; I can hear the sleepiness in his voice.

"Go to sleep Stuart, I know you're tired."

"That I am, but being with you right now it feels too good to pass up."

"Don't worry there will be many more, I promise."

With a grunt of agreement I can feel him start to slip away, "Night baby," I say kissing his chest lightly.

"Goodnight love."

I stay awake for a while listening to him breath until his breaths even out and I know he is asleep. I have never felt so secure in my life, about a guy or about anything, but in this moment it feels like nothing can go wrong. I know what needs to happen, now the question is can I get over the hump and let it. The thoughts in my head and the steady deep breaths of Stuart sleeping lull me into a deep sleep.

* * *

It has been an eventful few days. True to her form Lucy is up bright and early the next morning wanting to go around and see the sights. We went all over city showing them the sights and attractions. I had to stop Stuart from losing it on Lucy a few times but other than that it was fun.

Stuart and I have slept in the bed together every night but we haven't had sex yet. I can tell he wants to and I think I might too but I haven't had to courage to do something about it yet.

It's the night of the party and I am standing in my room looking myself over in the vanity making sure I look okay for the party.

"You look beautiful," Stuart says as he comes out of the bathroom adjusting his watch on to his wrist.

"You think so; JC has worked so hard on this party. I just want everything to be perfect."

Walking up behind me Stuart rubs his hands up and down my arms as he kisses my exposed shoulder, "Don't worry love everything will be just fine. I have already been downstairs everything looks amazing it's all running smoothly. And most importantly you look breathtaking. I am so glad I am here to keep these other blokes away from my girl."

Smiling I turn around in his embrace to stand on my tip toes to kiss him, "You don't have to worry about that. I only have eyes for you."

With a sly smile he leans down to kiss me which I happily return. The kiss seems to go on until we are both breathless not wanting to let go of the wonderful moment that we have created. When the need to breath becomes too much Stuart pull away and leans his forehead against mine.

"As much as I would like to stay in here all night with you it's time to go; the party will be starting soon."

With a nod of agreement I let Stuart lead me out of the room and towards the living room where the others are waiting for us. I can't help but lick my lips, the taste of his kiss is still there and the thought of it makes me swoon. I think it's time to talk to JC, I know he will know what to do.

The party is in full swing; everyone is dancing, talking, and having a good time. It warms my heart to see all the people that came out to celebrate my birthday with me. The family and I had our own little birthday party this morning so they decided not to come, so it's just me and all my friends. I see Stuart over by the bar talking with Drew and Heath as they watch the girls on the dance floor. Drew and Heath have not stopped watch them since they went off on their own. I love seeing how protective they are of their girls it's heartwarming. I know Stuart is doing the same to me, I can always tell when he has that intense stare sent in my direction. It's nice to know no matter what he is going to keep me safe. I am waiting for JC is finish talking with the DJ so I can talk to him and this thing with Stuart. I see him coming out of the booth and I quickly call him over to my kind of secluded spot and tell him everything. He is quiet for a moment trying to process it before he starts talking.

"Honey, I say this in the nicest possible way…you think too much. You love this boy, and I know he loves you especially if he is dealing with your crazy ass mama. I know you trust him too; you have the two most important things needed to make that leap. You are ready; for once don't listen to your head listen to your heart."

"How can it be that simple? This is a big step JC."

"It just is darling. Most of us don't get that perfect first time, but you have the opportunity to do it with a man that you love and that loves and respects you. If you think you're ready you probably are just make the jump; I swear it will be worth it."

Unsure and shaky with emotions I just pull him into a hug and mumble a thank you to him. I knew he would say that and I know he is right. It's time to stop being afraid and just jump.

* * *

As the elevator dings the group and I try to get a very drunk Lucy and Heath out of the elevator and into the apartment as quietly as possible, but it is becoming harder than we thought.

"Bloody hell I am going to strangle them," Stuart saying practically dragging Heath down the hallway as Sarah and I follow behind with a giggling Lucy between us. We all look at each other and try to stifle our laughter as Drew opens the door and we all file in and head straight for their bedroom to deposit them for the night. With a shake of their head and a handshake between the boys, Drew and Sarah head down to their room as I pull Stuart towards ours.

"Come on Stu, let's get to bed." Pulling him into the room I start to get ready for bed sitting at my vanity when Stuart, who has been quiet for the past few minutes, comes up behind him and places a small long box with a bow wrapped around it in front of me.

Turning around to face him I ask, "Stuart what is this I thought you gave me you're present at the party."

"I know but I wanted to give this to you when it was just you and me."

"Well, what is it."

"Bloody open it and find out," he says with laughter in his voice.

Smiling, I pull the bow off with the lid. I quietly gasp as I look back up at Stuart before pulling it out of the box.

It's beautiful Stuart," I whisper as I start to inspect it more closely. It's a sliver bracelet with all kind of cute charms on it.

Stuart takes it from me and begins to attach it to my wrist as he starts to speak.

"This one is a sun for our first date at the beach, this one is a music note because I love the sound of your voice, this one is a rose because I always have roses on my jacket and what not so I wanted you to have one as well, and this one is a heart I thought since you already had my heart you should at least be able to show it."

"Baby, this is wonderful thank you," I gasp out as I feel fresh tears come to my eyes.

"Anything for my girl."

Looking up at him, I am over come with a peaceful feeling, its time.

Standing up quickly I kiss him breathlessly before I begin, "Stuart I'm ready. I want to, with you. Tonight has been wonderful and this thoughtful gift it made everything so clear. I love you I want you to be my first."

I can see his beautiful green eyes go wide at my revelation as takes a slight step back, "Are you sure this is a big deal. You don't have to do this."

"I know that but I want to do it, I have wanted to I was scared but I am not going to be scared anymore, I trust you. I want the experience and I want it tonight with you, "I say as I run my hands up his chest and grab the collar of his jacket and push it down his arms as I kiss his chin.

He growls slightly and nods before grabbing my face into his hands and kisses me deeply.

I moan slightly as I begin to walk us towards the bed as I begin to unbutton his shirt as we kiss. Pulling apart slightly I push his shirt down his shoulder as I rub my hands over his now bare chest, and shudder, this is really happening and I couldn't be more excited. With one more, steamy kiss he turns me around and starts unzip my dress. He rains kisses my bare shoulder as he pushes my dress down to pool around my feet. I can hear his breath catch in his throat at the sight of my half naked body and it gives me a sense of satisfaction, he wants it too.

I can feel his hands roaming all over my back as he starts to talk in a low lust filled whisper, "I'll make it good for you, I promise. You will always remember tonight."

I am not sure if it is his touch or his words, but I can feel Goosebumps prickle my skin as I say the only thing that comes to my mind, "Forever," I ask.

"And ever," he answers before turning me around to kiss me again and soon I am lost in his kiss and the feeling of the first time with the man I love.

* * *

**Yay! Finally they did it, took forever but they did!**  
**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello, Hello! Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, and if not happy Thursday! I know its not the usual Sunday upload, but I was so busy this week. And I was having some issues writing this chapter, little bit of writers block. Anyway I got it done and wanted to go ahead and get it up. Hopefully I can power out another chapter and have that ready for Sunday!  
**

**This Chapter is pure filler, kind of mushy stuff, yet a tad bit important for their relationship  
**

**As usual Thank you a million times for your reviews and reading, And Thank you to anyone that is new. It means everything that you like it, so keep the reviews coming!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The next morning the sensation of warm calloused skin against my arm pulls me out of my dream. I am disoriented for a second until the events of last night come back to me, and I quickly open my eyes to be met with the most beautiful set of warm, greens eyes I have ever seen.

Smiling, I stretch moving myself closer to him, "Hi baby," I whisper as I kiss him gently on the chin.

"Hi love," he says back in that low sleepy voice that I love as he rotates his body to pull me closer to him as I snuggle my face into his neck.

"How did you sleep," he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Wonderful," I answer pulling back to look at his face. "Someone made sure I was good and tired last night."

"I do what I can, and as much as I would love to do it again it's time to get up. We don't want to keep those fools waiting too long, they will get restless."

Sighing I roll over to turn my head back into his chest, "Ugh, that's right I guess I forgot the real world is still out there; for a while it felt like it was just you and me."

"Don't worry love, tonight I will make sure you feel the same way all over again."

"Tonight, what about right now, that sounds way more fun to me," I answer as I slowly start to kiss the side of his neck. I can feel his resolve fading as he moves his neck to the side to give me more room as I give him a quick nip to the neck.

With a grunt, he quickly rolls me on to my back as he climbs over the top of me catching my mouth in a kiss as I giggle happily and kiss him back.

* * *

After some quiet time together and a quick shower we finally emerge from the room to see what the others are doing. Walking through the living room to go into the kitchen we see Heath and Lucy curled up on the couch with their heads covered.

"Rough night pal," Stuart asks as he claps his hand onto Heath's shoulder who just shrugs him off with a muffled leave me alone as he covers him head with a throw pillow. Laughing, Stuart and I make our way into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of Drew and Sarah making out.

"Oi, knock it off you two, bloody warn somebody the next time you want to make out in a public place," Stuart yells as he jokingly covers my eyes with his hands. Laughing I pull away and give him a playful shove as I walk over to the coffee pot to pour Stuart and I some.

"Oh come on you wanker, it's better than what you two were doing this morning," Drew says with a smile over the rim of his glass as he takes a drink.

I immediately flush bright red at his words as I hand Stuart his cup as he nods gratefully before speaking, "Bullocks, you didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I beg to differ my friend, we heard plenty, as I am sure everyone else did. Good one mate," he says with a wink that only causes me to flush a brighter red.

"Oh my god, I am just gonna go and hide now," I say as I quickly make my way back to my room.

"Nice work you bugger," I hear Stuart say before I close the door behind me and climb onto the bed and cover my head with pillows. I am so embarrassed right now, I know he is kidding around, but knowing that he and Sarah heard us is too much.

A few seconds later I hear the door open and close quietly as heavy footsteps make their way over to the bed. I immediately know its Stuart as I feel the other side of the bed dip as he lies down next to me.

"You know he was just teasing right," he asks quietly as he pulling the pillow off of my face.

"I know, I know but it's so embarrassing to know that your friends know you just got some," I say as I move closer to him to lay my head on his arm.

"Well you were kind of loud," he says smiling as I pinch his chest playfully.

"That's so not the point," I answer as he gives me a questioning look before rolling over me.

"What is the point, you're not having second thoughts about it are you?" he asks concern written all over his face.

"No baby, never," I answer as I wrap my hands around his neck to pull him down for a quick kiss. "Last night was everything I ever wanted it to be and more, it's just that it's so new to me and personal I just got embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about love, what we did was special and just for us whether they heard it or not. Drew was just trying to be funny. I would never let anyone do anything to hurt you or cause you pain. As long as you and I have each other's backs on everything and protect each other, nothing else matters. I will always protect you, sweetheart."

Blinking quickly I try to work the tears out of my eyes before I lean up to kiss Stuart nice and slow.

"Gosh I love you," I moan after we pull apart.

"I love you, sweetheart. You're my girl, and I will always protect you."

"I will always protect you too baby," I answer as I run my hands through his hair before pulling his face down to mine for a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

A knock on the door breaks us apart as I push Stuart off of me as I sit up, "Yeah," I ask.

Quietly, the door opens as Sarah sticks her head in as I motion for her to come in.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she asks coming farther into the room and leaning against the dresser.

"I'm fine, thanks Sarah. I just got a little embarrassed."

"It's okay, I understand. I remember the first time these fools walked in on us. We were in Drew's living room, half naked in a really compromising position, and they just busted right through the door."

Gasping I look over at Stuart in wonder.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Heath opened the door."

"And I guess the teasing for the next week came from him too," Sarah saying laughing.

Stuart just rolls his eyes as we all laugh.

"Anyway don't worry, they mean well they just don't have boundaries," Sarah says smiling.

"Good to know," I say smiling back at her.

"Now come on someone wants to apologize," she says grabbing my hand dragging me off the bed and into the kitchen with Stuart following behind.

We go into the kitchen to see Drew leaning against the counter, pouting.

"Aubree, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he says coming forward as he sees us walk into the kitchen.

"Its fine drew I understand. I was just being a crazy girl." I say walking over to give him a hug.

"So I guess this means no more teasing huh," he asks as we pull apart.

"Well since Stuart seems to have done the same thing it's okay, as long as I'm not around to see it."

"Deal, anyway Heath is a much better target, I mean he sets it up without trying," Drew answers while wrapping an arm around Sarah.

"Hey, I heard that," Heath yells from the living room as I throw pillow comes flying in afterwards.

Laughing Stuart picks it up and chucks it back as we hear Heath grunt from the impact.

"Alright, alright, breakfast time," I say pulling Stuart farther into the kitchen to help. He kisses my head as he helps pull food out of the refrigerator. I smile up at him in awe of him as I think to myself it doesn't get much better then this.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello,Hello!  
**

**Yes, I did it finally got a chapter up on time whoo! I hope you like it, it isnt very long but it is important!  
As usual Thank you to my readers and reviewers, also a big thank you to all my new readers, Welcome welcome!  
**

**Also, if you don't already do so I would Really like to know what you guys think of the story and this chapter especially, so leave me a review and let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The past couple of months have been the best two months of my life. The album has been very successful which helped spawn a huge worldwide tour. Stuart and I have been going strong, but with the tour starting a few weeks after my birthday we haven't got a lot of time together, but we make it work. I go to see him when I can and vise versa, the only hiccup that has come up is my mom. She hasn't out right done anything mean or hurtful, but sometime she just gives him these looks that I have come to know means trouble. Nothing has happened yet and I can only hope it stays that way.

But all of that doesn't matter because tomorrow is Valentine's Day. It will be will my first valentine's day with an actual valentine and I am determined to make the most of it. Stuart has a show that night, but I decided to fly down to see him since the tour is on a break for a few days; JC and his boyfriend are coming with me because my mom wouldn't let me go alone. She was strangely unopinionated about the situation other JC and Chris coming with me. I would be more worried about it if I wasn't so excited to see Stuart. I have fallen more and more in love with him every day since our first time together. He has been so thoughtful and understanding through this tour that I couldn't help but love him more. That is why I am excited to see him, I got something special for him and I can't wait for him to see it.

I am jostled out of my thoughts by the feeling of the plane landing on the tarmac. JC, Chris, and I took the last flight out of the town we were in so it is getting to be pretty late at night.

"Alright, let's go see your lover boy," JC says standing up and stretching his arms.

"Oh, please don't start with that. You could have stayed with the rest of the crew," I answer taking my bag down from the over head compartment.

"Right, like I am going to hang around with your mama while she is in a mood. No thank you."

"I agree," Chris says handing JC his bag with a smile. "Besides your mom thinks I am an assistant or something. She told me to go fetch her some water, room temperature."

Shaking my head I answer, "I'm sorry Chris, she can be a handful. But, I am not worrying about her. For once I am going to spend Valentine's Day with a man that I love and she isn't going to ruin that."

Nodding in agreement we make our way off the plane and with a quick stop at the baggage claim we grab a cab and head to the hotel. Stuart should be there already he should have arrived an hour ago with Heath and Justin from the previous show. I head to the front desk with JC and Chris to make sure they get checked in okay before I take the elevator up to Stuart's room.

I knock sharply on the door and wait for a minute while I listen to the shuffling of feet behind the door. Stuart swings the door open quickly with a mildly annoyed look on his face before he sees it's me and he smiles brightly before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, it's so good to see you," he says as he kisses the side of my head.

"Bad day," I ask pulling back to give him a proper kiss.

"Something like that, just tired I guess," he says before pulling me into the room and grabbing my bags before closing the door behind us.

"Well I am here now, why don't you come to bed and I'll give you a massage," I say climbing on the bed smiling at him.

He smiles back as he walks over to the bed as he takes his shirt off, "Just a massage," he asks as he stops in front of me.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you love me," I ask smiling as he starts to unbutton my top.

"Lucky me, 'cause I do love you, a lot," he answer pulling my shirt off me.

"Yes, sir, lucky us," I answer falling back onto the bed pulling him down with me as I kiss him breathless.

* * *

The next morning the sound of Stuarts alarm clock wakes us both out of a deep sleep. Reaching over me from his position behind me he quickly shuts it off before wrapping his arms around me again.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to stay here all day, I got to get up and work," he says after a while of silence.

"Just think, the sooner you get through today, the sooner we can spend our Valentines together." I say getting out of bed and heading over to my bag, I rummage through it before I find what I am looking for and head back.

"Happy Valentine's day baby," I say climbing back onto the bed and had Stuart his present.

"Thank you Aubree," he says before opening it. Pulling it out of the package he is surprised at its contents. It is a silver Rolex watch that he had been wanting.

"I know you have been looking at that watch for a while and had not gotten it, so I decided to get it for you," I say he just holds it in his hand.

"Its wonderful sweetheart," he answers as he kisses me.

"There's more," I say taking the watch from him and turning it over. "I had them engrave this in the back," I say as he moving it closer to his face to read it.

"To Stuart, all my love forever, Bree," Stuart reads. He is quiet for a while before he looks up at me and smiles, "I never thought in a million years I would love someone as much I love you. Thank you for my present it's wonderful, I will cherish it always, just as I will cherish you," he says before pulling me into a sweet and slow kiss. We stay like that for a long time reveling in being in love and having that love returned.

* * *

The day was absolutely wonderful, after our morning together we have breakfast with Heath, Justin, JC and Chris before the guys head over to the arena for the day. JC, Chris, and I spend the day together shopping before heading over to the arena to watch the show. Stuart was on fire tonight, he really had the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand. He is really a wonderful heel, and I know he is going place in the business. After the show is over we wait backstage for Stuart to finish so we can go on our Valentine's Day double date. I asked Heath and Justin if they wanted to come, but they both declined. Heath said he just wanted to go back to the hotel to Skype Lucy, and Justin was busy trying to charm the panties off one of the divas.

Stuart finally finished showering and we are off to dinner. We settle on a nice Italian restaurant and get lost in conversation for a while. I find myself mesmerized by Stuart tonight, he seems to be happier, lighter than usual; I can only hope I am the cause of it, because I know he is the cause of it for me. Just being around him makes everything better. We soon wrap up dinner and decided to go to a nightclub for a little while before turning in. We head outside the restaurant to wait as Stuart runs around the corner to retrieve the car. A few paparazzi have found us and decided to take pictures.

"How did they even know we were here," JC asks as he trying to block me from getting photographed.

"I have no idea; we aren't exactly in celebrity headquarters."

I see Stuart rounding the corner so we start to walk over there when a really one camera man starts to get aggressive and walking really close to me, shoving me backwards as he taking picture, I try to walk around him but he just gets closer.  
"Hey, back off pal," I hear as I feel a strong hand pull my arm away from the photographer. I quickly relax as I see it is Stuart and move my body closer to him as he wraps his arm around me and lead me to the car.

"I am just trying to do my job buddy," the camera man yells following us and still taking pictures.

"Well clear off 'cause you are not gonna do it that close to her," Stuart answers angrily as he puts me in the car and walks around to the driver side and pulls off.

We are quietly for a while as Stuart drives; I can see he is angry so I grab his hand to calm him down. He does instantly before giving me smile. I mouth I love you at me, and he does the same in return as we arrive at our destination.

The club has a valet service which we quickly use before heading into the club. The place is packed as Stuart finds a table in the corner that we all pile into. The rude photographer is quickly forgotten as we start to have fun listening to the music and watching people. JC and I dance a few songs together since the guys both refuse to dance with us. During one song I look over at Stuart to see him looking at me with a tired look on his face, I grab JC wrist to look at his watch and see that it is really late.

"Hey, I think it's time we leave, it's really late," I scream to JC over the music.

"I am having too much fun, you and Stuart head back Chris and I will be okay," he answers twirling to the music.

"You sure," I ask.

"Yes, now go. Spend as much time with your man as you can, you won't get to see him much when we go to Europe."

Smiling I give JC a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to the table to tell the others the plan.

Chris just nods in agreement as he heads out on the dance floor, reluctantly, to dance with JC.

Grabbing Stuarts hand he leads us out of the club and over to the valet booth. We are greeted with the flashing of camera as the valet heads over to retrieve the car.

"I can't believe they followed us here, "I say moving closer to Stuart.

"Speaking of following us," Stuart says as the photograph from earlier gets really close and starts taking picture.

"Hey buddy, back up I am not going to tell you again," Stuart says I can hear the agitation in is voice.

"Come on guy, just give us a quick kiss, you know you want to," the guys says moving closer to me to take more pictures.

"Hey, I said back off," Stuart says moving me away from him.

"Stuart, stop just ignore him," I say grabbing his arm.

He nods, but the camera guy keeps egging him on.

"Come on guy, your suppose to be a big, bad wrestler, stop being so lame do something. Give her a big smooch," the guys says bumping into my side.

"I am not going to say it again, get out of here before I knock your bloody head off," Stuart yells moving closer to the guy.

Thankfully the valet just arrived to with our car as I start pushing Stuart towards it the camera guy follows us still talking, "Come on your nothing you probably wouldn't know what to do with a girl like that huh," he says. I can feel him right behind me as I stop to get into the car. As I move to open the door he bumps into the back of me again sending me flying into Stuart's chest. Looking up at Stuart's face I can tell he has snapped, it all happens in slow motion. Stuart shoves me towards the car as he makes for the guy and grabs his camera and throws it away before grabbing the guy by the shirt and throwing him down before punching him in the face. The world comes back into focus as I quickly rush over and grab Stuart yelling for him to get off of the guy. Pulling him away from the man on the ground he whips his head around and our eyes meet. I look into his eyes and for the first time I am afraid. I no longer see my sweet kind Stuart but that part of himself that he reserves only when he is Wade Barrett has bubbled up to the surface. I quickly look from him to the guy on the ground and know this is going to be bad, I can only hope we can all survive the aftermath.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	24. Update and Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I know its not Sunday and I am late...again. I am so sorry this semester has been super busy, but thankfully the semester ended today, and I only have finals left. Which is what this little early post is about. I have not been able to write seeing how I have been so busy I haven't been able to sleep much. But, I was able to push this little bit out.  
**

**I was going to wait and but it all up together with the next part I will be working on, but I wanted to let you guys know what was up. And its better to have something little along with a quick announcement.  
**

**Anywho, here is the plan, I have finals coming up this week, which I will be preparing for this weekend, after they are done I will be completely dedicated to finishing up this story. This will be my main priority until it is done, and will be upload way more regularly.  
**

**So just hold out a little while longer,and enjoy this little tid bit, cause the shit is about the hit the fan soon!  
**

**Thank yo so much and Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 23**

It was pure chaos; cameras flashing people gathering around and I had no idea what to do. After I grabbed Stuart's arm I pulled him away and towards the car. I try to move him into the car but he isn't budging.

"Stuart get in the car, "I scream at him as it seems to shake him out of whatever daze he is in. He looks at me as realization finally hits him he quickly gets in the car as I go around to the other side and drive off. We are silent for a little while before I let go.

"What the hell were you thinking? Punching a photographer you can't do that."  
"I was protecting you, that guy was an asshole. He had no right saying those things, he hit you Aubree."

"That doesn't justify punching him, do you know what you have done. What the press is going to do when they find out. You have a high profile job Stuart, it's not just going to go away."  
"I'm sorry, did you hear what he said to you. I'm not just going to sit around and let some idiot be disrespectful."

"Did you even think it through, everything is going to change now Stuart, everything."

Turning away from me slightly, he looks out the window before speaking in a low, quiet voice, "I did what I had to do."

Sighing, I do the only thing I can think of to do. I pick up the phone from the spot on the dash board and quickly dial a number and wait till the other person answers.

As the person on the other end answer, I take a breath to steady myself before I start talking.

"Mom it's me we have a problem."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello, Hello! I am back! Finally done with a ridiculously crazy semester! But it ended well.  
**

**But here I am ready to finished this story strong!  
**

**As usual Thank you for everyone who reads and reviews it literally means everything!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Are you happy now Aubree? This is exactly what I told you would happen. The both of your careers are in serious trouble. Things like this don't just go away Aubree. We have going to have to fight the stigma of this for a long time, I mean really what were you two thinking."

It's been a few hours since the incident; my mom immediately took the first flight out here to figure out the situation. She has been on the phone talking to people since she found out trying to do damage control.

Stuart has been on the phone too since we got back to the hotel. But, by the look on his face it's not going well. Stuart and I haven't talked much since we got back; neither of us knows what to say. The only words I have said to him was that I was going to talk to my mom and all I got in return was a nod before I left the room to go down to my moms.

"I am sorry mom, it just happened. There we so many people and that guy was being horrible and Stuart just reacted."

"Well his reaction might have just cost him his job, and you a lot of money." She stops abruptly to take a calming breath before talking again, "Luckily, no one got it on videotape, and the photographer is being somewhat cooperative, but that good change at any moment." She is quiet for a while before she starts again in a quiet, gentler tone. "Maybe, its time you two took a little break."

"Mom-."

"Just hear me out Aubree, this isn't going to be good for him maybe it will help his case and yours if you guys pulled back a little bit. You don't want to be the reason he loses his job do you Aubree. He left everything he has ever known to do his; you don't want to be the reason he has to leave it behind."

I am silent for a while, unsure of what to say. Maybe she is right, I don't want to mess up what he has worked so hard to get. What if taking a break from each other really is the best option.

"Think about it sweetheart," my mom says with a kiss to my head. "We can talk more about it tomorrow."

Still silent I just nod as I exit her room and make my way back down to mine and Stuarts.

* * *

As I close the door I can hear the last part of Stuarts phone call, "Yes sir, I will be there tomorrow…goodbye."

Walking farther into the room I can see Stuart sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, and it breaks my heart. I can't be the reason he loses everything he wanted.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask sitting in the chair next to him.

"Vince, I have an emergency meeting with him and some of the board tomorrow."

"Is it going to be bad?"

"Oh, I don't know Aubree maybe they just want to congratulation me on a job well done, of course it's going to be bloody bad wake up," he yells before standing up and starting to pace.

Blinking slightly, I try to swallow the hurt in my chest at his harsh words, "Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

The next words I say make my stomach turn as I hear myself say them, "Maybe…I think we need to take a break for a bit."

"What?" He asks as he quickly turns around to face me.

"I think we should pull back for a little while. Tonight is not going to end well for us, and I don't want to be the reason why your career gets messed up. It might be best for both of our careers."

"I can't believe I am hearing this right now, what could possibly make you think that would be something I would remotely want to happen."

"Stuart, it might be for the best I don't want to cause problems in your career and my mom said-"

"Of course, this is your mother. I knew she would put some idiotic ideas in your head, knowing her she probably just planned the whole thing."

"She is my mother Stuart she would never do something so mean."

"Well your mother is a bloody good actress. She has been trying for months to fuck us over and you think that that would not have been the perfect opportunity for her to do so," he answers his voice rising with each word.

"Don't curse at me and stop yelling. I know she has been mean lately but I know she would have nothing to do with it. We don't lie to each other. You're just trying to make something out of nothing."

With a startled look on his face, he turns around and scrubs his hand over his face before turning back towards me, his voice has taken on a edgy tone to it, "Wow, I can't believe you right now, all of a sudden you're jumping on your mums bandwagon on this. I would never say something like this if I didn't think it was true Aubree, and the fact that you doubt me about that hurts more than anything."

This conversation is going bad fast, and I have no idea how to fix it, "Stuart, I am not trying to be mean, just honest. This is going to get really bad for both of us and blaming my mother isn't going to fix anything. I am just saying we need to take some time to let everything cool down."

Shaking his head he turns away from me and walks towards the bedroom and I quickly follow behind him. When I enter the room I see him grabbing clothing and throwing them into his bag, and my heart drops.

It takes me a second before I can get my bearing to start talking again, "Where are you going," I ask unsure of if I want the answer.

He doesn't even turn around to look me before answering, "I am leaving, Aubree. I had your back through everything we have been through I would never not trust you like this. But as soon as the going gets tough you pull back. You let your mother win after everything we have done to be united and now that is all gone and I am not going to watch it go to waste. I'd rather have my heart break alone."

"Why are you being so mean? You are never like this."

"Maybe because I'm in trouble and my girlfriend doesn't have my back."

"Of course I do."

"That's why you are letting your mother in your ear."

"I'm not; I am just saying it might be for the best to slow down and not let this ruin our careers."

He stops abruptly, I can see him become rigid he is still facing away from me when he starts to talk again, in a quiet voice, "You want to know what's funny Aubree; I would have. I would have walked away if it meant I kept what we had intact. Because that what you do when you love someone you fight for them with everything you have, but it appears that I am the only one really willing to fight when the going get tough. I love you, Aubree I just wish you loved me back as much I love you."

And with that he is gone with a slam of the door to signal his exit. As what has just happened sinks in, I want to make my way towards to door to go after his yelling his name, but I can't make my legs work, and I sink to the floor. I whisper his name again in hopes that it's all a dream, but I am only met with deafening silence. It's true, he's going and it's all my fault and with that thought all I can do is cry.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello, Hello! Here we are with another chapter!  
**

**Thanks you as usual for reading and reviewing, your support means everything!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After a few minutes of sobbing I collect myself enough to call JC. He is groggy when he answers the phone; he is surprised when I call because he knew nothing about the incident. After he realizes he isn't going to get much out of me over the phone, he says he will be right over. After hanging up the phone I move into the small living room of the hotel room and curl up on the couch feeling numb.

He's gone, he is really gone; and I let him go. The thought is chilling as I feel a shiver run up my spine as I subconsciously try to rub the chill away. I hear the door open and close in the background, but don't acknowledge it; I know its JC. I can feel his presence next to me before I feel his hand rub my head affectionately as he whispers, "It will be okay." And that was my undoing; the tears begin to flow again as I let him wrap his arms around me as I weep for the man I love.

* * *

The next thing I know I am laying down in my bed, the sun is shining brightly in the sky. I am still in my clothes from the night before, sitting up on the bed I am a little disorientated while I look around the room. When I see Stuarts bags are gone, last night rushes back into my mind, and I am overcome with sadness again as I flop back down on the bed and wrap myself around the pillow. A quick knock at the door startles me and as I yell for them to come in.

"Good morning, doll," JC says as he hands me a cup of coffee which I quickly thank him for before taking a drink.

"So, now that you had a good cry how about telling me exactly what happened. I couldn't get anything out of you last night between bouts of crying before you finally fell asleep," he asks sitting next to me on the bed.

Sighing, I sit cross legged next to him and tell him what happened after we left the club, what my mom said, and the fight with Stuart.

After I finish talking I look up at him and he has a sour look on his face.

"What?" I ask after he is silent for a while.

"Let me get this straight, you let that man walk out that door because of something your mom said?"

I feel myself gasp at his words, "Yes," I answer hesitantly suddenly unsure of what my best friend is going to say.

He just stares at me before he starts shaking his head, "Aubree, I love you, but I am so disappointed in you. You found a wonderful man who was kind and gentle and understanding with you, and you let your mother run him off after you fought all this time to keep your relationship together. I mean what in the hell were you thinking?"

Feeling attacked I answer, "I had to protect him, you know what my mom said this could have messed up his job. I couldn't let that happen."

"That wasn't your decision to make Aubree. It's his life; he needed to decide that for himself."

"I didn't think it would end like this, maybe just have a little time apart, I didn't think it would mean that we would be over. I just didn't want him to lose something he loved because of me."

"He did lose something he loved, he lost you. And you lost him; was all of it really worth it."

Turning my head away to hide my tears I answer, "You know for trying to make me feel better, you're doing a lousy job."

"I am not trying to make you feel better, I am trying to get you to see that-,"

"Knock, knock," my mom says as she walking into the bedroom cutting JC off.

"Aubree, it's time to get going; we need to get a move on so we can get back on the road. Your next show is tomorrow." She pauses for a moment looking around, "Where's Stuart?"

Sighing I stand up to prepare myself for the onslaught, "He left mom. He's gone, we…I don't even know what we are right now."

She is quiet for a moment before she pulls me over to her and hugs me, "It's going to be alright, darling. I told you that boy was no good didn't I. But don't you worry, we have plenty to think about; we got the tour to finish, not to mention a ton of press to fix this little mess up." She says while grabbing my arm and leading me towards the door. I glance back at JC and he is looking at me with a sad expression on his face. I can only shake my head and let my mom lead me away and try to listen to her talk on and on.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

It has been three weeks of pure misery. I have been going through the motions of the tour every since I got back. I have talked to so many reporters and magazines it makes my head spin. I paint on a smile and a happy face, but I am just not feeling it. I haven't seen or talk to Stuart either; the loss of his presence in my life has caused a constant ache in my heart. My mom doesn't even seem to care; she has been walking around whistling and smiling since we got back. It's like she doesn't care about how sad I am about this. JC and I have been in this weird sort of fight. I have still not gotten over him being so blunt about what happened with Stuart. I think he is still upset with how I handled the situation with Stuart. I can't say I blame him either. My mom has made sure I have been busy so I haven't had much time to think about the situation, but when I do have some quiet time alone I break down.

Kind of like right now; alone in my dressing room waiting for the show to start in a couple of hours. I don't let anyone in my dressing room anymore, it's too hard to pretend like everything is okay; I'd rather be alone. My sister was confused at first as to what happened I just wasn't able to tell her. But, I know JC eventually told her what happened; I can see it in her eyes. She has the same look JC had, sadness, and disappointment; I can't bear to look at it.

I am broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. My heart starts to beat faster hoping that it is Stuart. My excitement quickly changes to confusion when Drew's number flashes over my screen.

"Hello," I answer, you can hear the wonder in my voice.

"Hey, Bree its Drew, and Justin, and Heath." I hear their three familiar voices rumble over the line.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"Aubree, we need to talk to you," Drew says with a hint of a whisper in his voice.

"What's wrong, is Stuart okay?" I ask quickly, panic rising in my voice.

"Yes and no. He is physically fine, but mentally he is a wreck, Bree. He is miserable without you," Drew says.

"Yeah, you have to talk to him, girl. I swear he has been acting more like Wade Barrett then himself lately. Yelling at people, bossy everyone around; sometimes he will just zone out, and then when you try to get his attention he snaps at you. You 'gotta talk to him, naw mean," Heath says, I can hear the exasperation in his voice.

I can feel the tears in my eyes at the thought of him being in so much pain, "You guys are really good friends, but I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"Of course he does, he loves you," Justin says.

"Aubree, I know he loves you more than anything," Drew says before pausing slightly before beginning again. "No, charges were brought against him. The guy just disappeared, nothing really came of it. And Vince has been really cool about the whole thing. He has used it to his advantage to beef up the character. So what's the problem…he needs you Aubree."

By now I am fully crying and at a complete loss of words, "You guys, I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it," Drew says.

"Call him," Heath screams in the back ground.

"Thanks you guys. I am glad he has friends like you in his life," I say.

"Don't forget, Aubree. We are your friends too; we want you to be happy too. We know you are happy with him," Justin says.

"You guys are the best," I say.

"We gotta go now duty calls. Think about it Aubree," Drew says.

We quickly say our goodbyes and then they are gone and I am left with the silence. And I do the only thing I have been able to do these past few weeks, I silently weep wondering how things went from so perfect to completely horrible.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello Again! A little late, but I have been busy with Christmas and then new years, its been a little crazy. I also have been fighting a bit of writers block, I know where I want to go just having a little trouble getting there.  
**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter. I am trying to finish this up before I have to go back to school so it might be a bunch of new chapters soon!  
**

**Also thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And if your new thanks you for reading as well. Leave me a review, new or old readers, to let me know what you think!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Knock, Knock," JC says as he sticks his head through the door. I quickly turn away to wipe off the tears that I have been crying since the phone call from the guys.

"What do you want JC," I ask without looking at him.

I can hear him sigh as he walks in the room and close the door behind him, "I know we are in this weird fight right now but I can't stand to see you like this anymore. I know I got a little angry with you about the whole thing, but I am your best friend, it's not my job to tell you what you want to hear it's my job to tell you what you need to hear, and you needed to hear that, Aubree. Don't lose your chance at love. I have never seen you like this before, that guy made your life better. Don't listen to your mom, please. You deserve to be happy."

"Why is everyone so quick to blame mom about this, I am the one who let him go."  
"Yeah and do you really think you would have done so without her pushing you. Think about it Aubree, you have been walking around here miserable, and she has been walking about whistling and signing a happy tone. That's not the way a mother should be acting when her daughter has a broken heart."

"What a wonderful description of me JC, now if you two are quite done its time to get ready for the show," my mom says startling JC and I.

Nodding slightly, I can tell she isn't in the mood to argue with so I stand up and follow her out of my dressing room, with JC following slowly behind.

"You two shouldn't be talking about that boy," my mom says after we have been walking awhile. "He is old news Aubree, its high time you let that whole pipe dream go."

"I loved him mom, I can't just let that go."

"Well if he loved you so much, he wouldn't have done what he did."

"He was defending me mom."

"And I appreciate that Aubree. I appreciate that he would defend my daughter against a guy who was trying to taunt my daughter into doing something she didn't want to do, and just being downright rude, but that does not change the fact that he punched him, I mean I know the guy said he wasn't good enough for you, but he didn't have to be so aggressive back to him and prove it."

"Wait a second mom," I say stopping in my tracks. "How did you know what he said to Stuart? I never told you what was said, I never told anyone."

"Well I must have seen it on the video," she sputters out.

"There was no video you said it yourself."

"Aubree does it really matter-"

"Yes mom, it matter, now how did you know that."

I can see the wheels turning in her head as she tries to come up with an answer, and then it hits me.

"You did it," I whisper, you set the whole thing up. I can feel my head spin at the realization, and my heart starts being so loud it's the only thing I can hear, until my mother starts speaking again.

"Now Aubree you are being ridiculous".

No mom" I scream startled by the anger in my voice, but I don't care. I am beyond angry. "I am not being ridiculous; I am being honest for the first time, something you should have been. I can't believe you would do this me, to Stuart. You could have ruined his career for what, because you didn't want us together."

"I did what I had to do Aubree, you were not seeing reason. He was going to drag you down and ruin everything we built."

"No mom, we didn't build anything I did. This is my career my life and you had no right to do this."

"I was just trying to do what was best for you, that's all I have been trying to do since you started this; that why I had those rules Aubree."

"No, the only thing you were doing was turning in a psycho bitch and I was letting you. And now look at me; I lost the only man I have ever loved."

"But you still have your music Aubree; your future is still intact."

"What future mom, music isn't going to last forever, and if I keep going on like this, my future will be alone." I am quiet for a few minutes until I start talking again in a tone I didn't think I had, it was cold as ice and full of anger. "I will never forgive you for this, mom. You were supposed to have my back and you betrayed me." I stop again to look her right in the face before I utter my next words. "You're fired, get your stuff and go home. I am done with this." Turning away from her startled face, I rush away from the crowd that has gathered around us. I just need to get away from this right now, so I take off in a run hoping that I can out run the ruins of what my life has become.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! I am back again with a new chapter! **

**We are rolling right along now! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means everything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

After the blow up yesterday, I completely isolated myself, until the show started, just barely making it to curtain on time. Right after the show I didn't talk to anyone I just went right to my bus and told the driver to head on to the next city. Luckily, my step dad hasn't been driving me bus lately, he has been working with the crew more; that's good I can't deal with him right now. My sister and my step dad called a few times, but I didn't answer it. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was too angry, too betrayed by what my mother had done to talk to anyone about it yet. I sat there with my phone in my lap for hours looking at the pictures I had of Stuart and me. Knowing what I do now I can't help but feel like I betrayed him even more. I let him down, and I was terrified that he wouldn't want to talk to me.

After barely sleeping at all the night before I quickly make my way into the arena for the show later in the afternoon. Most of the people I pass barely look at me, too afraid to make eye contact. I can't blame them, the last time they saw me I was screaming at my own mother. I finally find my way to my dressing room and quietly enter. Not paying attention to my surroundings I am throwing my stuff random places when a voice startles me.

"Well, well look who finally showed up," my sister, Addie, voice drifts over me and I can't help but cringe; I am not in the mood for this talk right now.

"If you are here to talk about mom you can leave now, she was wrong Addie and I am not changing my mind about that."

"You are right she was wrong, and I am kind of here about that. I wanted to know how you were doing. You just ran off yesterday and didn't say anything to anyone. I was worried Bree."

Turning around to face her for the first time I can feel the lump in my throat grow for the sympathy in her eyes.

"She was wrong Aubree; everyone knows that she knows that. The question is what you are going to do about it. Like it or not she is still your mother, we all have to move on from this, and you my dear need to go find that boy and fix this."

"What," I asked taken off guard by the last line.

"Mom messed things up yeah, but you can still fix this Aubree. You can go to him and explain what happened and fight and get your man back."

"How do I even know if he wants me back, Addie?"

"Sweetheart, do you really think he would have gone through everything he has if he didn't love you. I know he does and I know you do too."

Overcome with emotion I just nod my head.

"Alright while you think about that, I am going to run something by you. Mom is lurking around outside, I want to bring her in and talk about this. I know you are still angry and I am not saying you have to forgive her, but I think you need to hear what she has to say."

After a few moments of silence I just roll my eyes and huff, "Oh alright bring her in, but if it takes a turn for the crazy she is out for good, I mean it."

Addie raises her hand in surrender, as she heads over to the door, and quickly pokes her head out. A minute later she steps back as my mom walks in and closes the door behind her. Looking her over I am caught off guard by her appearance, she looks so different for some reason; and then it hits me. She looks softer, kinder more like the person she was before all this music stuff started; she looks more like my mom.

We are all standing there in silence for a few minutes before I can't take it anymore, "You wanted to talk so talk."

"Aubree, dear, I don't know where to start."

"Sorry, sounds like a good place to me."

"Yes of course dear I am sorry. I didn't realize the backlash that would come from my actions. At the time it seems liked the best option. I didn't realize when you told me you loved him, you meant it; like really truly loved him."

"Mom, of course I loved him, he meant everything to me, I would have done anything for him and because of you I turned my back on him," stopping for moment to collect myself I begin again.

"This is so much deeper than that too mom, you think all this craziness started with just him, its being going on since this whole music thing started."

"I know, I know but I was trying to protect you Aubree. All I could think about was back to when you were a child. You were so emotional, so friendly, and so kind and then when everything with your father happened it was like that part of you left as well. Then you started playing music and you became that girl again. I just wanted you to have something that made you happy. And after a while and the better you got it became about the money about you being able to have a life I could have never given you; a life without worry or pain or struggling. And I guess along the way I lost who I was it became less about being your mother and more about insuring that all we had stay. I didn't want anything to change that or mess it up."

"Including Stuart," I ask getting exasperated

"Especially him Aubree, he reminded me of your father and that scared me. He was smart, cocky, kind, affectionate, and loud. I was afraid that the guy you saw on TV was the guy you saw in real life and I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes, and I didn't want anything to jeopardize everything that you put into your music."

I was quiet for a few moments, just digesting everything she said.

"I was happy mom, I was happy with Stuart and now he's gone."

"I know, I know and I am so beyond sorry about that, Aubree. I was so blinded by everything else I didn't see how much you truly loved him, I wasn't being a very good mom to you."

Looking at her I can see the sadness in her eyes, it's been so long since you could see real emotion in her eyes, "This is all well and good mom but, I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I know that honey and I don't blame you at all. My days as your manager are done, but I will always be your mother. And I will fight as hard as I can to get your trust back. And to prove it I wanted to tell you something right from my heart."

"What?" I ask as I choke back emotions.

"Talk to him."

"What, did you actually tell me to talk to Stuart."  
"Yes, I did and I mean it too. I know I was wrong trying to split you guys up. You are in love, anyone can see that."

"But, I betrayed him so badly, mom."

"You have to try to push forward to ask for forgiveness."

"What if it's too late?"

"It's never too late when you love someone."

Smiling at her I whisper through the tears that have started to fall, "We might still be mess up, but I think we are on the right track. Thank you mom and I will try to work on the forgiving."

"That's all I ask," she says as I see tears in her eyes as well.

Hearing a muffled sob I look over at Addie who is opening crying, "Not you too," I laugh as I wipe away my tears.

"Oh hush you I am a mother we are notoriously emotional," she says wiping her face.

"So what's the plan now she asks," looking at me.

I glance at my mom quickly and then back at her before I pick up my phone and gaze at the happy smiling picture of Stuart.

"First things first, I am going to Florida and I am getting my man back."

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Here we go! Yes, I am back again with the FINAL CHAPTER, Yes that is right this is the last chapter for this story, but don't worry it is not the last time you will see these people.  
**

**Yes! That is right a sequel is all but promised, the idea for the sequel actually came before this one, but I decided to do it to set up the story a little.  
**

**Along with the sequel I am trying to think of idea for who to write about next, so if you have any idea on people to write about send them my way. I have a list of my favorite guys on my profile page I will mostly write about those people so if you wanna take a look they are there.  
**

**I will have a short little epilogue to tie the whole thing up, but this is it. Here we go last chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

As soon as I step out of the airport into the warm Florida air I place my sunglasses on my face as I scan the area for my ride. It took a few days to work everything out, but I did. Luckily, the tour had a break so right after the show last night I got on the first flight out to Tampa. At the sound of horn honking I look over and smile. After getting my plan together I called Heath to find out what the guys schedule was. After I told him what I was planning to do, he was ready to help. He and Lucy even agreed to come and pick me up from the airport. Walking over to their car with only my carry-on bag, I am greeted with a big hug from Lucy.

"Hey guys," I say returning her hug. "Thanks so much for doing this for me."

"No problem girl, anything to fix this mess. Stuart has being nothing but a mopey mess since you left," Heath saying pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah no problem, I am excited to help. It's so romantic just showing up to confess your undying love," Lucy says while gazing off.

"Down girl," Heath muttered with a small smile on his face as he grabs my bag to put it into the trunk.

Laughing we all climb into the car and soon Heath is pulling away from the curb heading out of the airport. The farther away we getting the more I can feel my stomach start to flutter. This is really happening, I am going to finally see Stuart and fix this whole mess. I just hope that it is not too late.

* * *

A little while later, we round the corner and pull into the parking lot of Stuarts apartment complex and I am terrified. All these thought run through my head, is it a good idea to surprise him, does he want to see me, will he send me away. But the final thought I have silences them all…its Stuart and one way or another I have to try.

Opening the door after Heath pulls into a parking spot I take a deep breath before getting out and following Heath to the back of the car to get my bag.

"Don't look so nervous, everything is going to work out." He says as he hands me my bag.

"How can you be so sure," I ask securing the strap along my shoulder.

"Because, love can fix anything," he answers in a quiet sure voice that seems to calm my nerves.

Smiling at him I pull him into a hug before thanking him and pulling away to give a goodbye hug to Lucy.

I stand on the sidewalk next to the stairs to his apartment as I watch and wave at the couple as they drive away. Finally alone, I take another steadying breath as I start up the metal staircase to the door of his apartment. Rounding the corner I am face to face with his door, I feel like I am on autopilot as I raise my hand up to give a swift, sharp knock on the door. I am waiting for a few seconds before I hear shuffling behind the door. As it opens I am greeted with a sight that makes the color drain from my face. The person on the other side of the door isn't Stuart, its Kenzie. The beautiful vixen that Stuart has had a less then platonic past with.

* * *

She is smiling when she opens the door but her smile fades when he sees me.

"Yes, how can I help you," she asks with a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice that grates at me.

"I came to see Stuart," I say hoping my voice sounds strong, but I can hear the slight quiver in it.

"I'm sorry he is busy," she answers with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

I gasp at her, I can't believe she would do this; I hesitate for a second as I look her over. It's clear that she doesn't want me here, but in that moment I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore. I came here for my man and I am not leaving without him.

I narrow my eyes at her before I begin, "Well that's funny because I don't think I was asking for your permission," I say pushing forward and moving her out of the way with my shoulder as I make my way into the entry way of the apartment.

As I walk into the living room I can see Stuart rounding the corner into the living room, as his eyes lock with mine. I can feel my heart jump in my chest. It is so good to see him, he looks the same, but I can see the slightly dark circles under his eyes; he is tired. I can only imagine that my face mirrors his in some ways. It just hasn't been the same without him. We are silent for a moment just looking at each other. The moment is broken by the impatient clicking off heels behind me. I quickly remember that we aren't alone and I still have to explain myself.

Stuart speaks first, hearing his strong smooth voice for the first time in weeks is powerful, "Aubree, what are you doing here."

"Yes Aubree, what are you doing here," Kenzie says before I can answer as she makes her way around me to stand next to Stuart running her hand up his back to clasp his shoulder.

I try to contain the angry that I feel at that action and focus on Stuart, "I came to talk you, alone," I answer cutting my eyes at Kenzie, not bother to hide my distain for her.

Stuart starts to answer before he is cut off by Kenzie.

"I'm sorry we have plans," Kenzie says with her hand still firmly placed on his shoulder.

I look at Stuart pleading him with my eyes to say something, but he just looks back at me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Blinking rapidly I am unsure of what to say. This can't be happening I can't lose him now.

Looking back at him I am unsure of what to do I turn slightly towards the door, but turn back around and look at Stuart.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, but if I can't I am going to say this here. I am sorry Stuart, I messed up. I should have had your back, I should have fought for you, but I didn't and I am so sorry about that. Well I am here now, I am fighting for and I will not leave without a fight. Please baby, let me show you," by the end of my little speech my voice is barely a whisper as I beg him with my eyes.

He is quiet for a moment before he looks between Kenzie and me before me starts to talk, "I think it's time for you to leave…Kenzie," he says as he shrugs her hand off his shoulder.

I can't help but sag in relief at his words.

"Are you serious," she asks turning to face him as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I am going to talk to Aubree, I need to talk to her."

"What about our plans," she asks her voice taking on a hint of a whisper.

"What plans," he asks with a scoff, "you just showed up and invited yourself to stay."

Seeing that he isn't going to budge she grabs her purse in a huff before pushing past me and slamming the door behind her.

The room is eerily quiet as he and I just stare at each other. I am suddenly unsure of what to do with him; it is a weird feeling after everything that we have been through together.

"Well, if we are going to talk we should at least sit down," Stuart says breaking the silence.

I nod in agreement and follow him farther into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So what are you doing here," he asks.

"Well you always just show up at my door, I thought I would return the favor. I just didn't expect the welcoming committee."

"Yeah about her, I didn't invite her over; she just showed up."

"You don't have to explain yourself Stuart."

"Yeah, I do. I don't want you to think anything happened. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know you wouldn't, Stuart. You have been so wonderful these past few months and I have been the one causing all the pain." I say picking at my folded hands in my lap. The picking at my hands is stopped by Stuart covering them with his strong, warm calloused hand.

Looking up at him our eyes lock as I move my hands to hold his between them, "I missed you so much," I whisper.

I can see him close his eyes and sigh, "I missed you too, but I had to go."

"I know you did, and I don't blame you. I should have had your back but I let my mom in my head. She said these things about not making it worse for you. I didn't want to be the reason you lost what you loved. It made sense at the time, but it was wrong and I know that now."

"She is your mom, it is her job to try and be the voice of reason."

I smile sadly at him before I start, "If only that is what it was about. Stuart, she planned the whole thing. She paid that guy to show up and taunt you to get a rise out of you so she could get into my head and break us up."

He looks at me with a shocked expression, "I can't believe she would go to all that trouble to do something that would hurt her daughter. What did you do?"

"I fired her, I talked to her yesterday she even told me to come and talk to you, but it's still strained. It is going to take a while for us to be somewhat okay again. But, right now I am more worried about us."

"Aubree-."

"No, just listen Stuart, I betrayed you. It was suppose to be you and me against the world and at the first sign of trouble I ran. I didn't know what else to do, I thought your life without me would be better than the trouble that being with me would cause you. But, I thought about it and I found out how wrong I was. We will always be way better together then we will ever be apart. I just wanted you to know that I love you I have always loved you. My life has changed so much because of music but the greatest thing it gave me was you. It gave me you and I almost ruined it but I promise that I won't ever do it again."

With a shaky sign, Stuart raises our conjoined hands up to his mouth and kisses them slightly.

"I love you Aubree, I never stopped and I never will. I left because I just couldn't understand how you didn't see how important you were to me. Nothing will ever be that important, not my job nothing. Aubree, this life with you I could not ask for anything more."

"Baby, I love you so much, I am sorry. I want this life with you, forever."

"I forgive you, and I always will. You're stuck with me baby," he says before surging forward and catching my lips with his in a heated kiss. I can't help but moan at the contact it has been way to long. I unwind our hands to wrap them around his face and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Our lips move together perfectly as one, as if it hasn't been weeks since we have been here. It feels so right, just like we never left and I will make sure we never leave again.

We finally break away just as I feel the slight burn in my lungs. Leaning his forehead against mine I can't help but smile as I can feel him whisper against my lips, "I love you," he says as he brushed his lips against mine in a soft gesture that makes me melt.

"I love you too baby and I always will…forever."

He smiles against my lips as he moves forward to kiss me again as he pulls me into his lap.

Pulling back slightly to look in his eyes I begin, "Why don't we go to your room, and I show you how sorry I am."

Groaning he stands up as I wrap my arms and legs around him to secure myself as we move out of the living room. I can't help but laugh at his anxiousness as I move his face to mine to kiss him again content with the knowledge that our future together is brighter and stronger than before, and it will stay that way…forever.

**The End!**

* * *

**If you didn't read the info at the top, you might want to go back and read it. Some important info is in there  
**

**Again, Thank you so much for reading and review and liking the story it means everything!  
**


	30. Epilogue

**Here we go! One last little bit, the epilogue. Not much but just a little to wrap it all up together, so it ends kinda the way it began.  
**

**I hope you guys like the story as much as I loved writing it.  
**

**I will hopefully start the sequel soon, I am not sure if I am going to do that or start another story. I got a few ideas I am working through  
**

**So if you wanna read the sequel or any other story author alert me, or just keep checking back, it might be a little while though. Not to long, writing has become a bit of a part of me since I started!  
**

**Also, I wanted to give one last Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and followed the story, it meant everything to me to know that people actually enjoyed what I was writing.  
**

**A even bigger thank you to the people who review constantly, the fact that you took the time to actually tell me you like it very much motivated me to continue so Thank you!  
**

**Well, here we go  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The crowd was on fire tonight, jumping around, screaming, and dancing around with joy, I could feel their excitement all around me; it was contagious. Taking my place at the foot of the stage stairs like I have done hundreds and hundreds of times before, I jump from foot to foot trying to release the butterflies I feel building up in my stomach; its become routine my ritual to shake the nerves and get in the zone. The feeling is the same but tonight it's different, he is here I can feel it like shock waves through my veins. He is here to watch me sing, like I have done so many times for him. It's not the first time, but it always feels the same. I always want the show to be perfect, but for him I want it to be better. The two things I love most in the world intertwining; it sets my nerves on fire. Seeing my queue I dart up the stairs, through the curtains to my mark at center stage as I feel the roar of the crowd flow over me. Quickly, I scan the crowd, eyes landing on where I knew he would be, smiling at with that smile that makes me weak in the knees. So different from the first time we were here; we both are. We are better, stronger; our lives have meshed together like they were made too. I smile back at him with that secret smile that it just for us, I turn to the crowd as I slip into the zone, and begin the show like I do every time, "I'm Aubree Bruton, and who is ready to party?" The crowd roars as I am swept up into the feeling of perfection that comes from performing for my fans, my family, and the man of my dreams. This moment is just as perfect as it always has been. I know that no matter what as long as I have these people that perfect feeling will stay…forever.

**The End!**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading  
**


End file.
